Changes
by Ruth Writes
Summary: Sirius Black and Elizabeth Jones, two stubborn people who didn't show their feelings. The story of how they saw each other at their most vulnerable,how two people can change each other in a way no one else could. Rated T for minor bad language x SB/OC
1. Elizabeth Jones

**A/N- This chapter starts off a little slow but don't worry it picks up ^_^**

Chapter 1-

Elizabeth Jones is a sixteen year old witch with an unfortunate past. Her life was perfect until the age of eleven. Eliza joined Hogwarts and quickly made friends she was an amazing student because she was also taught things at home from her pureblood parents Margaret and Peter Jones who were both retired Auras. Her parents were quite famous Auror's and very well known because at how good they were at their jobs. They were the kindest people that most people had ever met and were not all high and mighty about being purebloods. Eliza couldn't have wished for nicer or better parents.

Elizabeth's life was going great until mid way through first year at Hogwarts. When her parents and her younger brother Charlie were murdered on a holiday, Eliza adored Charlie who was only four and their deaths tore Elizabeth apart. No one but a few people at the Ministry of Magic and some family members knew they were murdered, the story that appeared in the Daily Prophet was that they had been part of a terrible car accident.

Eliza was then in the custody of her closed relative her pureblood loving Aunt who was in Slytherin when she was Elizabeth's age. Her Aunt Jade pulled her out of Hogwarts School and would not let her return when she pleaded to be allowed back. Her Aunt would not listen and told Eliza that she wouldn't allow Elizabeth to go to a 'Muggle, Mudblood loving school'.

Eliza built walls around herself and refused to get close to anyone. She believed if you got close to people you were just going to get hurt. She hated her Aunt Jade but had no other option but to be home schooled, because of her lack of social life Eliza focused mainly on studies and become extraordinarily clever and could do spells that were not meant for witches or wizards of her age.

Today was her first day back at Hogwarts School following the death of her Aunt Jade, Elizabeth was sixteen now and was entering into the Sixth year at Hogwarts. She had been allowed to choose whether she wanted to live with more relatives or if she wanted to live at Hogwarts and Eliza had chosen to live at Hogwarts. Elizabeth was not the same as she was in first year she was unloved, friendless and quite.

Elizabeth Jones's POV

I had been sorted into the same house as my parents had been Gryffindor House which did make me happy. I was being shown around again by Professor McGonagall even though nothing had changed and I knew exactly where I was going. That was something else that also made me happy was the fact that Hogwarts never changed it was timeless and gave the impression that it was going to last forever. Let's just hope it did seeing as though I'm going to be living here for the rest of my school years.

"And here I believe is your first lesson. Now here at Hogwarts we are a family so if there is _anything _at all bothering you then speak to me, our other Professors or any of your fellow students about it." She said kindly. I knew she meant well but it annoyed me because she was obviously talking about the death of my Aunt which didn't bother me in the slightest. She treated me liked crap and never loved me. She didn't like me at all because I would not follow in her footsteps and embrace the hating of everyone who weren't pureblood witches of wizards.

My Aunt was good friends with the Black family. Who as you could guess I hated. The only Black I could see me getting along with was Sirius Black and we had only talked once in first year and he was not exactly the ideal character but unlike his family he refused to embrace the hating of non-purebloods. I hear that Sirius still believes that and is now living with the Potters but is now womanizer jerk. I never liked to believe what other people say until I see it for myself so if I meet Sirius in this time at Hogwarts then I will see if it is true.

"We are a little bit late but Professor Slughorn will not mind, I have told all our professors about your situation and like I said before will all be willing to help." McGonagall told me again.

"Ok thank you for your help and with my books and everything else." I said politely wishing she'd just let me get on with it. I did quite like Professor McGonagall she was an amazing teacher a little strict but she was also very friendly. She was the one that broke the news to me about... I stopped myself mid thought and began to think of something else.

"Well then Miss Jones, I hope you will fit in well back at Hogwarts. You may enter your classroom now" She said gesturing towards the door. Then turning and walking back from the corridor.

I took a deep breath before opening the door to my potions class. The door creaked annoyingly loud and I stepped into the classroom. Most of the students in the classroom had turned around to see who had entered and I tried to ignore them. Most of them had puzzled expressions on their faces because they did not know who I was.

I recognized a few faces from when I was last at Hogwarts. People like Lily Evans with her stunning hair, all the Marauders because they always sat together and Severus Snape because his hair was just so greasy.

"Sorry I'm late Professor, I'm Eliza Jones" I said politely. Suddenly the room erupted in whispers. As soon as people heard my last name I could hear such things as:

"Jones? Is she actually their daughter?"

"Elizabeth Jones? Someone told me she was coming back to school but I thought it was just a rumour."

This was going to be a long year...

"Settle down class!" Professor Slughorn shouted and most of the students stopped whispering. "Yes hello Miss Jones, if you'd like to take a seat at the back. I take it you have what you need for my class."

"Yes I do." I replied taking a seat at the back. I was thankful that the seat next to mine was empty. Every now and again some people turned around to give me a quick look.

Sirius Black's POV

I can't believe how much she has changed. She was HOT! for one thing. I cannot really remember much else about Elizabeth Jones. I think we talked once and I turned on the charm I bet she loved that. I thought smugly to myself.

She was totally gorgeous though, she had long midnight black hair that was dead straight all the way down to the tips of her hair and she had a fringe that almost covered her right eye. Her eyes were the brightest green colour I had ever seen, I thought Lily's eyes were beautiful but these were stunning even from the distance I was at. She had an incredibly figured which I had admired when she went to sit down and her cheeks were the most beautiful coral pink colour.

And that was that, I had to have her.

I turned around and gave her a little wink, that usually made most of the girls swoon but to my surprise she didn't react. I turned back around to face the front of the classroom slightly disappointed. She had just sat there. Either she hadn't seen me or she had just ignored me... it had to be the first reason no one ignored Sirius Black especially not girls.

I turned back around and realized that she wasn't taking any notes and she didn't even have her book open. I found this quite strange because Slughorn usually would have said something by now but he hadn't told her to stop day dreaming and open her book to the right page or anything like that... another weird thing. Elizabeth was a new girl so she should probably try and get in the good books but she just looked thoroughly bored.

Maybe she didn't follow in her parents footsteps maybe she wasn't a very academic person, oh well that suited me I liked dumb girls. Then something occurred to me maybe she had grown up like her Aunt who I knew was a pure-blood bitch, who loved and knew my family... we will have to see.

Oh well I would talk to her later, I thought to myself evilly.

Elizabeth Jones's POV

I could see the rumours about Sirius Black being true after he winked at my in class. It was such a cocky wink like he practised it in front of the mirror and most girls fell for it. It almost made me laugh actually but I pretended like I hadn't seen it.

I hadn't bothered to open my book to the right page because I knew all the stuff we were going to learn today. That sounds really vain and up myself but it is true. I've practically already learnt everything for sixth and seventh year which is why this year might go incredibly slowly. Most of the teachers would know this already, I thought because Slughorn hadn't asked me why I wasn't paying attention or why I didn't have my book open.

"Ok good work today students, you are dismissed." Professor Slughorn addressed the class.

I was the first to leave and as I did I was getting strange looks from a few people. I wasn't a celebrity what was everyone looking at? It got me really annoyed. I suppose I was the 'new kid' so I would get some attention.

I was just about to walk to my next class when I heard someone call: "Jones!" From behind me. I turned around to see none other than Sirius Black walking away from a big boobed blonde and walking towards me.

"Hey Black, What do you want?" I asked trying to sound friendly but I got the impression that Black and I _weren't _going to get along.

"Call me Sirius." He said smoothly. I almost started laughing again he just thought he was so slick. I held my expression though.

"Fine, Sirius what do you want?" I sighed and corrected myself.

"I was wondering why you didn't seem to do any work in that lesson?" He asked confidently smiling what I think was meant to be a heartthrob smile.

"I don't see how that's any of your business Black." I replied. His face was suddenly shocked but he quickly recovered.

"Wow feisty, I like that. We should hang out sometime Elizabeth."

"I don't think so Black, and _don't _call me Elizabeth" I said before walking away. I didn't want people knowing that I had already done the course because people would ask for tutoring and ask me to do things for them and I'd rather not. It was going to get out somehow but I'd rather it not be from the mouth of Sirius Black.

I began to walk on only to be called again but I didn't mind this time. "Eliza wait up." I heard the familiar voice of Lily Evans shout. I stopped and turned around smiling at her. She caught up with me and said: "How have you been? I haven't seen you in years."

"I've been ok thanks. How have you been?" I asked. I loved Lily when I first came to Hogwarts I thought we were going to become best friends until my year got interrupted.

"I've been really good thank you." She beamed. "I'm a prefect so if there is anything I can do for you just let me know."

"Congrats... ouch I bet the Marauders are not some of your favourite people" I realized. I imagined how hard it would be to control them. "Oh my god does Potter still fancy you." I laughed remembering some of the funny things he used to do.

"Yes they are very hard to tame, Remus is a prefect to not that he's much help when it comes to his friends and yes James still likes me, and believe me his little stunts have only got worse as we've grown up." She giggled.

"So you haven't given in to going out with him then?" I asked.

"Oh gosh no, he's too immature" She laughed again. "I saw you talking to Sirius, what did he want?"

"Trying to hit on me I think..."

"Yes well that would be the most likely explanation for why he'd talk to any girl, he's like that" Lily said rolling her eyes. "What did you tell him? Please tell me you're not one of those fan girls that thinks Sirius is that prince charming."

"I basically in short told him to piss off" I laughed. "Don't worry I'm not one of those girls who thinks the sun shines out of his arse"

"Maybe we should put a cork in it see if that helps" Lily added and we both fell into heaps of laughter as we came to stop at my next class along with everyone else. The people waiting outside stared at Lily and I before going back to their conversations.

"Are you in this class as well then?" I asked her.

"Sure am but look who else is" She replied pointing to Sirius and his friends. We looked back at each other when Sirius and James looked over and burst into laughter again.

Lily certainly hadn't changed.

Sirius Black's POV

I looked over to see Lily and Jones pointing at me, suddenly they burst out laughter and couldn't seem to stop. This was _so _irritating what were they laughing at? I knew they were laughing at me but what was it?

"What's up with them?" James asked me.

"I don't know, but it getting on my nerves." I said angrily. "I told her we should hang out right and guess what she said?"

"I dunno Padfoot, what?" James asked.

"No" I said bluntly.

"Oh my God, a member of the female population other than Lily doesn't find _the _Sirius Black attractive." Moony mocked me. Prongs joined in by making the 'Dun Dun Dun Dunnnn' tune.

"Quit it guys!" I shouted angrily. And that was that...

I had to make Elizabeth Jones fall in love with me.

**A/N- Please tell me what you think in a review because this is only my second Harry Potter Fanfiction and I want to know what you thought x**  
**Like I said at the beginning this chapter is a little slow but don't worry you just wait till the next chapter ; )**


	2. The Duel

**A/N- This is quite a long chapter with a lot of drama and information sorry if it's a bit of an overload XD**

Elizabeth Jones's POV

It had been a few days since I had first joined Hogwarts and everything happened exactly as I remembered it. The only thing I don't remember was Sirius Black being so annoying. I tried not to get angry with him because I have a short temper and because I know some advanced spells I can actually do a lot of damage. So I tried to just be blunt with him.

"Hey Jones, What's you middle name?" Sirius asked in defence against the dark arts class. I was unfortunately sitting next to him. I tried to ignore him but it didn't usually work.

"I don't see why you need to know it." I said bluntly.

"Yes I do because I'd like to say your full name in my vows when we get married." He said cheekily. I turned to him and he winked at me. I laughed at how ridiculous that sounded.

"HA! Never gunna happen Black." I laughed facing the front of the classroom again.

"I know you love me Jones" Sirius replied.

"Like a Dementor loves happy memories." I joked. I instantly regretted it for two reasons, one it brought back memories that I'd rather like to keep locked up in that weird little corner in the back of my brain where no one ever goes including myself. Two I saw out of the corner of my eye that Sirius had found my comment interesting.

"Dementors ey? Most students don't tend to talk about them, you have some guts." Sirius complimented me.

"Well that's probably because they think the word is jinxed if they say it, they will meet one and I thought I was feisty anyway." I laughed again mocking him. Again I didn't think enough before I spoke I realized this when Sirius said:

"So does that mean you've meet a Dementor then?" He excitedly asked me.

"No comment" I said slowly.

"Oh go on" He whined.

"No."

"Please tell me! Please" He begged. I didn't want to tell him because it brought up so many unanswered questions that he was bound to ask about. I have only ever meet one Dementor but it was one of the worst experiences of my life. I got called into questioning about the death of my parents even though I don't see how I would have any knowledge about what happened. My parents never told me anything about their work. They were obviously also questioning some pretty dangerous people because they had a Dementor guarding around the place.

I went in and got questioned for hours, when I was released I left the room. I was so upset because I had to answer lots of questions about private personal things that made me think of my parents and it made me cry. That's when it attacked me because I tried to cheer myself up by thinking of happy thoughts of my family. I was such an easy target at that age. I didn't even know what a patronus was. It was absolutely horrible. It's like that cold unhappy feeling that surrounds you when they are around explodes inside your head and you lose the will to live. You want to give up on everything love, life, happiness and just sink into the grown and never breathe again.

"Sirius I'm not going to tell you so can you please just drop it." I said turning to look into his face, I getting a little upset and angry. I hated being weak and being upset was weakness. I hated Sirius he always either annoyed me or made me do things that annoyed me.

Sirius Black's POV

That's when I knew I shouldn't ask any more question when I saw that faint little sign of vulnerability in Eliza's eyes. It was just the fact that she called me Sirius that told me not to say anything else.

"Alright sorry Jones." I said.

"Thanks Black." She said turning back to the front, before I could say something annoying to her again to prove that I wasn't going to soft because I had said sorry but our teacher walked in and the lesson began with him talking to us.

Elizabeth Jones's POV

No matter how annoying Sirius Black as though I was so much happier living here at Hogwarts than I was living with my Aunt. People still looked at me slightly weirdly but my I guess my parents were sort of famous and even the way they died was too. I never really looked at them like that because they weren't exactly signing autographs plus they were always so humble. Lots of people that had worked or that knew my parents had come up with suspicions about how they died, some even got it right but I had sworn not to tell anyone.

Even then I hadn't really been told much about the way my parents died. The ministry never told me who was behind it when I asked. I understood why they didn't when I was younger to keep me innocent and all that but I don't see why they don't tell me now? Well tell a lie I think I know why they won't tell me. It's because they know that I want to go kill the person or people that did it. I had a bad track record you see of using underage magic and being quite naughty.

I had grown out of my rebellious phase... well just about. I still didn't like to play by some of the rules. That's why the Ministry wouldn't tell me anything. I don't mind to much that I don't know who killed them, because I know however much a I'd like to hunt them down, my parents wouldn't have wanted it. They hunted dark wizards and witches to save the lives of Muggles and the Wizarding community I would be doing it out of revenge. So I guess it was all for the best.

"Doing no work again today Jones?" Sirius commented.

"Bite me" I snapped. Why'd he always have to comment why couldn't he just leave me alone? To tell you the truth thinking about the past was just making me angry. I just snapped without thinking but what he said next made me not regret being rude.

"Meow" Sirius said in a stupid voice.

I loved my Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher because we were actually good friends. That sounds really perverted being friends with your teacher but he was quite young and I knew him before I was at Hogwarts. He had worked with my parents for a little while so he was an old family friend. I hadn't seen him in years so I was really happy when I realized he was teaching me. We had a lot of catching up to do after class so we talked for hours. I hadn't seen him in ages because the whole death thing hit him hard and he obviously got this job which kept him busy. Plus another reason I hadn't seen him was because my bitch of an aunt wouldn't let me. His name was Professor John Featherstone, I always thought his name was quite funny but I don't really know why. I explained to him my academic situation and he completely understood hence why he was letting me gaze into the distance.

Lesson were so boring when you knew most of the stuff that was being taught, I usually tried to pay attention in John's class... I mean Featherstone's class. I have to keep reminding myself not to call him John. However this lesson I was day dreaming so when I heard my name called I was clueless not that I cared. Unlike some of those students who panicked.

"Sorry Professor can you say that again I didn't quite hear you." I said smoothly. Professor Featherstone smiled knowingly and repeated what he said.

"I said Miss Jones that we will be practising duelling for a few weeks and that you are partnered up with the people you are sitting next to, you will move partners around every duel you do so don't be discouraged if you do not win a duel you all have different abilities." He explained. "I also said that you and Mr Black are up first." He smiled again knowingly. I smiled back, John thought I could beat Black.

"Erm... Professor do you really think this is a good idea? She is the new student after all?" Sirius said arrogantly.

"What's that Black afraid of a little competition?" I teased him. Most of the class had turned around to look at us. I got up and began walking to the front. "Scared of a girl Black?" I asked. Some of the students joined in unison and whispered "Oooo"

"You've got a big mouth for a new girl." Sirius said irritated getting out of his seat and walking to the front.

"Now now you two keep it clean" Featherstone chuckled along with the students. Professor Featherstone was one of the most popular teachers at this school because he was funny and you could talk to him as a friend I believe quite a few people knew him like that. "Up you go." He instructed gesturing to the newly decorated classroom area.

Sirius got up on the duelling platform, as I made my way over to do the same I whispered something in John's ear. "This isn't very teacher like you know but thanks for the vote of confidence." He chuckled.

"Go easy on him ok, he doesn't know how good you are" He reminded me in a whispered. I walked onto the platform and the students huddled around it.

"Excuse me I think the class and I have the right to know what you are whispering about?" Sirius said getting annoyed.

"I was just telling Miss Jones to go easy on you." Professor Featherstone said to the Sirius. To this Sirius burst out laughing and I couldn't help but smile at his arrogance.

"You know Sirius if you're head got any bigger you're not going to be able to balance properly when you walk." Some of the student audience laughed at that.

"I'm just laughing at how naive you are, thinking you can beat me you're just a girl." He laughed.

"Excuse me!" I shouted. Some of the girls in the audience obviously thought the same as me.

"You think a girl an beat me?" Sirius said rudely still laughing slightly.

"Go on Eliza do your worst don't hold back" Lily shouted angry at what Black had just said.

"May I?" I asked John.

"Be my guest" He sighed "Just get on with it and Black I'm sorry if she hurts you" He warned.

"Not likely." Black snorted.

I pulled my wand out of my boot where I usually kept it and walked in the centre and Black did the same. "Wands up and bow" John said. I bowed at Black who just smirked. "Four paces back." The Professor instructed. I turned on my heels and walked back four feet. "Positions" He called.

I hadn't really thought of a position I didn't usually duel formally. So I made one up. I put my wand in my right hand and raised my left above my head. When Black got into his position he was still smiling.

"One, Two, Three" John said slowly. As soon as he said 'three' Black sent a stinging Jinx at me.

As quickly as he sent it I shouted "Protegos" shielding myself from his Jinx. It rebounded off my shield charm and nearly hit some of the students watching. I would have said sorry but I needed to win this. Black was in the middle of saying a spell when I shouted "Impedimenta" Black suddenly became still for a few seconds and as soon as he became mobilized again I shouted "Stupefy!" Black flew through the air in the classroom and landed on his arse off the dueling platform unconscious.

The audience gasped and I got the feeling this was the first time in a long time that Sirius Black had been beaten.

"I knew that was going to be good" Clapped John. "I did warn him." The audience was silent until I swirled my wand in my fingers and put it back in my boot they started clapping and cheering.

I stepped down from the platform and high fived Professor Featherstone. "Oh my god, Eliza that was brilliant!" Lily screamed and hugged me.

"Can you teach me that?" A blonde haired girl asked me.

"Where did you learn to duel like that Jones?" Another person asked.

"Erm... I'm going to go before he wakes up, Lily you coming?" I asked not needing an answer I picked up our bags and ran for the door. Before we ran out of the class room we heard the Professor asking Remus and James to take Sirius to the hospital wing.

... He had it coming to him it's not my fault I was the one to give it to him. I thought smugly.

**A/N- Like I said at the beginning thsi was quite dramatic and informative sorry if you are over loaded :3**

**I had _SO_ much fun writing this chapter it was a mission though and took a few hours because I have to research dueling, spells, jinxes, charms, spell, hexes, curses :L had to search through  
hundreds of those to find a few I could put together in a fight *phew* let's jsut say I'm tired x**

**Thank you so much for reading and please let me know in a review what you thought I'd love to hear from you?**


	3. The Secrets

**A/N- This is quite a long chapter with a lot of drama and information sorry if it's a bit of an overload XD**

Sirius Black's POV

I woke up to a massive mind blowing headache I didn't want to open my eyes because I knew it would make it worse. I don't remember drinking any fire whisky? Well maybe that's why I feel like this because I drank so much I forgot most of the night. I opened my eyes to bright sunlight that pierced my mind painfully. "Erggg" I groaned. I looked around to see that I was in the hospital wing.

I heard my best friend next to me. "Hey Remus he's coming to" He called a little too loudly for my liking.

"Ergg" I groaned again. "Why'd you let me drink so much? I've got the worst hangover ever!" I asked James.

"Errr... Mate you don't have a hangover." James said awkwardly.

"What do you mean I don't have a hangover what the bloody hell happened to me then?" I said sitting up in my bed.

"Well... I don't think there's any way to tell you without you getting very angry so I guess we'll just have to tell you..." Remus said hesitantly. "Eliza Jones duelled you, won and knocked you unconscious." He said quickly.

"Don't me stu..." I began to say but then I remember the duel in class with Eliza. Oh. My. God. She had beaten me she'd knocked me out to in front of the whole class! She was going to pay for this. Suddenly I felt anger curse through me. "Where is she?" I growled.

"Sirius mate, I don't think you wanna..." James tried to warn me.

"Where?" I shouted.

"I saw her go out into the ground that's all I'm going to say" James replied.

"Sirius what are you going to do?" Remus asked as I began to walk out of the hospital wing.

"I'm going to hex her into oblivion." I bluntly said before turning around and walking out. Before I left I heard Remus ask James if they should follow me and James just told him that I needed some space. James knew me well because I'd just get madder if they came!

I stalked around the grounds trying to find her and I suddenly spotted her by the lake. It was about an hour till the school was closed for the night so most of the students had gone back into the castle so it was easier to find her. She sat against my favourite tree which made me angrier. I pulled out my wand and started to walk towards her when I realized attacking her wouldn't solve anything... I was going to humiliate her instead.

She was going to pay for humiliating me. I knew she was really evil but I could be evil to. An amazing plan just popped into my head. Girls like animals, when they are a lone they talk to animals, tell animals secrets I thought smugly.

I turned into my animagus form out of sight and made my way over to her. I nudged her gently in the arm trying to get her attention... it worked but not quite the way I expected it. She jumped up from her sitting position, grabbed her wand from her boot and pointed straight at me eyes wide in surprise.

I prayed she liked dogs and wasn't a cat person.

To my relief she lowered her wand but didn't put it back in her boot. "Sorry" She said slowly to me. Score! She was the type of person who talked to dogs, I hoped I could get something good out of her, I thought evilly. She slowly sat back down and I lay down beside her. That's when I noticed something, that wasn't the first time that Eliza had reacted liked that when something had surprised her. I remember when someone dropped a vile in potions it surprised most people but Eliza's hand went for her boot and then she straightened out when she realized what had happened. I just dismissed it as an itch or another weird thing about Jones.

"I've never seen you around. Students aren't allowed animals as big as you so I'm going to guess you're the grounds keepers." She thought allowed. She began to scratch my ear and I nearly forgave her right there and then on the spot because good God she was good at paeting animals. It felt so unbelievably good.

I snapped out of it... still enjoying the scratching but I tried to get some gossip out of her as well. I looked up into her eyes and started whining quietly. "Looks like we've both had a bad day then?" She commented. "At least you didn't just have one of the worst lessons ever." Why was it so bad she had won? She should be celebrating? This made me really intrigued and I waited to hear more.

"I didn't mean to humiliate him, I tried not to but he just makes me so angry and I know I have a short temper but that doesn't mean I should go and knock people out... he did deserve it but still... now everyone's going to be asking questions about my past and how I learnt all that stuff and I just don't want to talk about that... well some of that I'm not allowed to talk about but still it's going to be a hassle and Sirius is probably really angry and is going to annoy me even more. The whole school knows and is going to be talking about it and I really shouldn't have duelled him. I blame Black and John... I mean Professor Featherstone!"She ranted without a breath. She took a deep breath and just sat there.

I was in shock. Eliza was sorry she had duelled me? She hadn't meant to hurt or embarrass me? Jones was just trying to get on with the duel it wasn't personal... well not too personal I did provoke her I guess.

This news made me feel slightly guilty.

Plus what was she talking about her past? And why did she call Professor Featherstone by his first name? Eliza must know him as a friend ... that's why they were whispering before the duel! That bastard knew she was going to win! Well he did warn me but I was too busy being arrogant to realise.

Another thing that shocked me was that she called me Sirius she only ever called me Black in front of me and when she did call me Sirius it was once in a blue moon.

What happened in her past that she didn't want to talk about? I knew about her parents dying but I needed to know what it was it was burning away at me. I don't know why but I needed to know.

There were so many questions running through my mind and I was determined to get them answered.

I looked up and whined again only to see that Elizabeth Jones was actually asleep or at least she appeared to be. I nudged her with my nose again to check. When she didn't stir I slowly transformed back into my normal shape.

"Eliza?" I asked, poking her gently. Thank god she didn't move that means she didn't hear me say her first name. I only usually called her Jones. I looked at my watched and began to panic. I must have lay there and let her stroke behind my ears for about twenty minutes without realising because the castle was closing the doors in about three minutes and it was a five minute walk.

Without thinking I swept Eliza up in my arms cradling her in my arms. She was surprisingly light for such a feisty person. I guess her big mouth didn't add much wait I thought as I chuckled to myself. I walked as quickly as I could towards the castle trying not to wake Jones up.

I made it back to the castle just in time about thirty seconds before the large doors shut, I sighed in relief and began to climb the stairs to the common rooms. I was halfway up one of the staircases when I spotted Professor Dumbledore smiling at me.

"Good Evening Mr Black" He said casually.

"Good evening Professor." I said politely. "I'm just going to the common room, sir" I explained.

"I know Sirius, Elizabeth will be thankful for your help... but best not tell her" He said winking. Sirius smiled.

"Will do Professor" I replied walking past him on the stairs.

"Oh and Mr Black..." Dumbledore called me again. I turned around to face him.

"Yes Sir?"

"Take care of her she's been through a lot." He simple stated and walked away. Ok all this secrecy was starting to bug me what did he mean she's been through a lot and why should I take care of her?

I didn't waste too much time thinking about it. Most of the students were in there common rooms by now and I managed to get to the common room without any seeing me, I knew Eliza would hate it and me if anyone saw me carrying her... wait! Since when did I care about Jones's feelings? I pushed the thought out of my head and placed her gently on one of the sofas.

I don't know if it was just luck that there wasn't anybody in the common room but I thanked God for that fact.

I sat on the floor next to the sofa and sighed. Eliza wasn't heavy but holding her all the way through the grounds, up all the stairs, stopping to talk to Dumbledore _and_ getting the common room door was a little trying specially as I was trying not to wake her.

I looked over at her as she rolled over on the sofa, she was facing the fire and it illuminated her face. Eliza looked kind of ... peace? Was that the word? I think it was she frowned every now and again and that made me wonder what she was dreaming about. Why was she making me so interesting? It made me angry. If I thought she was gorgeous when I first saw her she looked nothing in comparison with how beautiful shed looked right now.

What was I talking about? I grabbed a pillow from the sofa without Eliza on and hit myself multiple times in the face with it. This was Elizabeth Jones we were talking about!

Before I could hit myself in the face again I heard someone coming down from the boy's dorm. I turned around to see James looking at me confused. I knew what he was going to do and I rushed over.

"What are...?" He began loudly but I placed a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh!" I whispered loudly.

"What's going on?" He whispered confused looking at the sleeping figure of Eliza on the sofa.

"Nothing, don't worry" I tried to convince James I knew it wouldn't work.

"But what is Eliza doing on the sofa?" Prongs asked still confused.

"Look I'll tell you in the dorm." I reassured him.

"You didn't..." James trailed off.

"Oh god no, James come on let's get to bed." I said hastily.

"Padfoot are you just going to leave her like that?" James asked turning to go up the stairs.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm going to do" I impatiently said pushing Prongs up the stairs.

Once we had got in our Pyjama's I had to explain to all my friends what had happened because they were all convinced _something _happened and it didn't. I didn't tell the whole truth I rambled how I was going to kill her then decided not to and started walking around school and the grounds. Then I came across Eliza and brought her up to the common room. I didn't lie at all I just missed some feelings and conversations out.

"But you can't tell her what happened ok? Because you know she will just flip out you know what she's like" I pleaded.

"I think that's a good idea" Moony replied thoughtfully.

"Well it's nice of you to be such a gentleman for once" Prongs said parentally.

"Says you" I snorted.

"What's that meant to mean?" James questioned me obviously hurt.

"I think Padfoot was talking about how you embarrass Lily on a daily basis with you acts of affection towards her in public places" Remus said plainly. To which we all started laughing.

"You know if you stopped being like that I bet Evans would give you a chance" I advised him.

"Oh this coming from the womanizer" James said snorting back at me.

"Fine then don't take my advice" I laughed.

After we had stopped talking and went to bed I lay there thinking. About the secrets Jones obviously had and how exactly I was going to get them out of her. I wasn't going to get them out of her to use them against her anymore I just needed to know because the curiosity burning at the back of my mine was annoying me to death. Plus it'd be interesting to know why Jones was the way she was now because she was definitely different to how I remember her in first year, I knew it was something to do with her families deaths.

A part of me was also tempted to go back down to the common room, pick Jones back up and carry her up to her dorm but I knew that was a stupid thing to do. I would surely wake her then. Plus she was would up in the middle of the night or something and take herself to bed.

I was feeling very uneasy as well. I kept thinking weird thoughts about Eliza like how beautiful she looked _and _even the fact that I keep calling her Eliza and not Jones. I didn't know what was happening but I was going to get her out of my head and Moony had given me an idea for a plan to do exactly that

As I slept I could have sworn I heard a girl screaming.

**A/N- Like I said at the beginning thsi was quite dramatic and informative sorry if you are over loaded :3**

**I had _SO_ much fun writing this chapter it was a mission though and took a few hours because I have to research dueling, spells, jinxes, charms, spell, hexes, curses :L had to search through  
hundreds of those to find a few I could put together in a fight *phew* let's jsut say I'm tired x**

**Thank you so much for reading and please let me know in a review what you thought I'd love to hear from you? x**


	4. The Gentleman

Elizabeth Jones's POV

I woke up to find that I was in a very dark room that I couldn't quite make out. I looked around and saw a fire... so this must be the common room? I took my wand from my boot and brought the fire back to life with a quick spell, the common round become illuminated. I looked around and admired the way the fire danced off the walls and the furniture. The way it really did feel like home now I'd been here for a while now. I can't remember the last time I felt I had a home. When my Aunt was still alive and I was living with her at her house that didn't feel like a home. No way had back then. I'm so glad I got allowed to stay at Hogwarts.

After admiring the common room I started thinking of something else... what was I doing in the common room? The last thing I can remember was sitting by the lake. I didn't remember coming back into the castle or climbing any staircases... weird. I must have fallen asleep that's the only explanation I could think of. One of the teachers must have brought me into the castle... but even that didn't make sense they would have woken me up no teacher would have picked me up or done a levitating spell or anything like that it wasn't professional enough for them. Which brings me back to not remembering going back to the common room... I'll have to ask someone in the morning but right now I am completely shattered.

I trudged slowly up the stairs to the girls dormitory's and stumbled into the bathroom. I really was tired I don't really know why though... just a long day I guess. I cleaned my teeth and got changed trying to be as quite as I could because I didn't want to wake anyone else because they were already in their beds. After coming out of the bathroom and literally feel into bed.

When I woke up the next day and walked down to the common room James ambushed me. "What did you do to Sirius last night?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Sirius left the hospital wing as soon he woke up to go, and I quote 'Hex you into oblivion' then we didn't see him till the evening and he was saying stuff like 'She didn't mean to hurt me' and 'I was just being arrogant'. What did you do to him?" He explained and then asked again.

I don't know what you're talking about I didn't see Black last night. Then it hit me, Black might have brought me inside? But that doesn't make any sense he was angry and wanted to hex me. How would he know that I didn't mean to hurt him? And why would he change his mind? Plus this was Sirius Black we were talking about he didn't exactly seem to like me to much I'd probably describe it as disliking me with a passion. Why would he act so gentlemanly towards someone he didn't like? I was missing something and James knew what I needed to know. James what aren't you telling me? I asked.

"Nothing" He smiled cheekily and walked away. There was no way I was just going to let that go. I would find out eventually I always did. If I didn't find out I was going ot work it out so it didn't really bother me that I qwasn't going ot hear it from James pOtter's lips.

-A few days later-

I was walking to my next class with Lily and Alice. I didn't have many friends at Hogwarts I really didn't expect to have any but Lily was just too kind a person to block out and Alice is a lovely person as well. They called me their friend and that somehow made me feel slightly guilty because they really knew anything about me. Most people avoided talking about my past with me because they'd assume I'd get upset. Stupid really I'm not going to suddenly start crying. I joked to myself. I may be a girl but I'm not that feminine. Actually to be honest I was more of a man when it came to my feelings, unless the feeling was anything to do with my temper. Emotions like anger or annoyance I had no trouble showing to people. I just didn't like discussing with people how I felt it wasn't my style I preferred for people to not know anything and not judge me on my past. The problem with me was that lots of people knew about my past not all of it of course but one of the defining moments was published everywhere in the wizarding world.

I didn't really feel the need to tell them anything anyway. If they asked I might divulge some information but for now I was happy with everyone thinking nothing about me other than what happened at present.

It's just disgusting Lily commented angrily stopping in the middle of the corridor looking at somethig with a disgusted look on her face.

"I agree they should really take it someplace else" Alice agreed. I followed their gaze and saw Sirius eating the face off a girl in our year... I forget her name.

I just laughed "I hope she knows what's she's getting herself into"

"How can you laugh at that? Doesn't it bug you?" Lily asked.

Nope, not really, if Black's tongue is in someone's mouth it means that there's less time for him to piss me off. I explained.

"Is it me Lils but does what she just say make sense?" Alice giggled.

"My God you're right Alice." Lily said sarcastically. The three of us carried on to our next class laughing.

"But I do agree they should at least have the decency to do it in a broom cupboard." I agreed with my friends.

We got to herbology and I immediately switched off. If there ever was a subject that I really couldn't stand it was Herbology. It's not that I didn't respect it because herbs are very useful to wizards for healing and other things but it just really didn't interest me too much. The only thing that kept my body from going into a boredom induced comma was knowing that I could at least tease Sirius about his girl habits.

For a few weeks Black's had tongue had been rather busy let's say. Everyone knew that Black was a womanizer but for some reason he was channelling his oh so annoying talent extremely well. It seemed to be a different girl every day... literally. He probably had a list of the female population in our year and was ticking the names off. Thank god I was friends with Lily because I pretty sure that's why Black hadn't said anything or tried anything on me, plus I wasn't worth the effort. Lily was obviously completely off bounds for Sirius because of James.

Half way through the lesson I whispered something in Sirius's ear while he was planting something. "Got any saliva left Black? I smirked as I drew back to look at his expression.

"Shut up Jones" He said angrily.

Aw did I hit one of ickle Black's nwerves? I mocked him as I walked away. It was his own fault if he didn't want people to comment then he should make his 'sessions' more private, he might as well be auditioning the poor girls. Although it was quite unusual for Black to get his knickers in a twist about girls he usually openly admitted what he did with them. He's acting strangely depressed about all the girls he's been getting. He'd been acing strange ever since that night someone had brought me into the castle I was pretty sure it was Black that had brought me in now. It all made sense now. Black being in a weird mood and James knowing something that I didn't. Of course James would know if it was to do with Sirius.

What I couldn't work out was why he changed his mind about hexing me? Why did he bothered carrying me in, we didn't like each other? And why he's been acting strange ever since.

Oh well he'll probably sort himself out soon enough whatever it is bothering him.

Sirius Black's POV

I had tried to keep myself busy with all the girls I had been snogging but it hadn't worked Jones still intrigued me. I needed to know why she said all that stuff. I had been eavesdropping on some of the conversations she had with Lily but she never talked about her past. Ever. This made me more interested.

I would have to bit my tongue if I wanted to know because the only way I was ever going to find out anything was if I become her friend... Jones's friend. I am pretty sure that that's not going to happen Eliza isn't exactly the most friendly person towards me. Plus James was slightly suspicious about that night I took Eliza back into the castle because I told him half the story and my best friend was far from dumb he knew something was bothering me. I was going to have to tell him. I'll probably end up telling Remus too but he'd have no part in it. He had so much potential to be a prankster if he just stopped worrying about school so much. I thought for the hundredth time.

Later at dinner I decided that I was going to _try _and get to know Eliza the right way not the suspicious prankster way. You'd think that would probably be the easier option but this was Jones we were talking about becoming her friend was going to be hard.

Eliza had just put some chicken on her plate and before she had chance to eat it James said:

"So did everyone have a nice night last night? Sleep alright?" James said grinning. This comment earned him a large elbow in the ribs.

So Jones can you play Quidditch? I asked quickly changing the subject. I couldn't read the expression on Eliza's face.

"Are you joking?" Lily said just as Eliza opened her mouth to speak.

"What?" I was confused.

Eliza's the best Quidditch player ever. Lily explained.

"Lils I'm really no..." Jones began but was interrupted again.

"Sorry Jones but my Lily flower is right, you're amazing." James interrupted. Lily glared at him when he used that nickname.

"How does everyone know this?" I asked confused still.

We all went out on the Quidditch pitch a week ago and we saw what Jones here could do. James explained.

"Excuse me? Why wasn't I there?" I asked annoyed now.

"You were 'busy' " Lily giggled.

"Well I was going to ask if you were going to try out for the team." I said. Jones opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted for the third time.

"I invited her she's so good she doesn't need to try out." James said quickly.

"God Damn it guys! I can talk for myself!" Jones shouted.

"Sorry Eliza" James apologized.

And like I told you I don't know if I'm going to join. I haven't given you an answer yet I'm still thinking about it. She warned us.

But Eliza you have to join Lily pleaded. Lily may not be able to play Quidditch but she sure as hell did not like loosing to the other houses especially not Slytherin. Lily Evans was a competitive person in all areas not matter what her a bility was in any of those areas.

"Yeah and we could really kick Siltherin's butt's if you joined... not that we can't already but with you we could completely humiliated them." Prongs smiled evilly.

"Hey where's Remus?" Lily asked randomly.

Erm he's gone to the library I think why? I told her.

"I need to go ask him about a book he lent me." She explained getting up and walking from the hall.

"Where ever my Lily flower goes I must follow." James shouted to her dramatically.

"Potter you dare" She warned almost running from the hall.

"He really should stop being so annoying, calling her things like Lily Flower." Eliza commented.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why? What a stupid question _because _if he did Lily wouldn't find him so annoying. If he proves that he's mature then Lily would adore him." She explained.

"How long have you been at this school and you already think you know everything?" I laughed.

I don't know everything, I know a lot more than people here but not everything and its true Lily would love James if he wasn't such a 'Toe-rag' She quoted Lily.

"You hardly know more than people here you hardly ever read or listen in class. How could you know so much?" I asked. Eliza looked as though she thought about what she was going to say.

"Let's just say I've already done all the work we are going to be studying for the next two year and I've had experience in real situations. I've met some of the things we learn about if Defence against the Dark Arts."

Wow get you, care to elaborate? I was finally getting somewhere. I was pretty sure she'd met a Dementor before but that just begs the question why had she met one before.

Elizabeth Jones's POV

"Not particularly." I said honestly. I was proud of myself for telling someone something about my past... sort of. What I said still counted.

"Go on." Black pleaded.

"I don't know why you want to know but stop trying." I said bluntly.

We carried on eating our meal in silence until Sirius said something. "So why might you not be joining the team?" He asked.

Just I haven't played Quidditch since I left Hogwarts. I explained.

"You haven't flown a broom for that long?" Black gaped at me.

"No I've flown alright but I haven't played a proper game since..." I paused. "My parents died I think was the last time." I wanted people to know a little more about my history why not just bite the bullet and tell Black?

"I'm sorry about your parents." He said seriously.

Don't say that! I nearly shouted. That's the one line that really gets under my skin. Why are you sorry? Sorry you weren't there to save them? Sorry you can't do anything about it? You didn't even know them! I was shouting now, people were starting to look.

"I was just..." He began in defence.

Merlin I'm Sorry... I apologized quickly in a quieter voice than the one I'd just used.

"It's ok. When people ask me about my family, not that any of them are dead but when they say that it bugs me too, I should have known it would bug you too." He smiled. " Oh and I meant to tell you, you look a lot like your mother."

"Excuse me?" I asked in shock.

"You do, you've got her hair and eyes." Sirius smiled.

How'd you know what she looked like?

"I loved your parents, I've always wanted to be an Aura and your parents were my idols." He explained.

"Really? ...Wow" Well I wasn't expecting that. "Shame you couldn't have met my brother you would have loved him." I laughed.

We sat there smiling for a while before it got too much for me.

Ok this is too much for me I'm walking to class and I'm not walking with you, we've had too much friendly conversation with each other it's weirding me out I might even get a rash I laughed.

"Thanks" Sirius laughed.

I got up from my seat and was just about to walk to my class but something stopped me. "Thank you Sirius" I smiled a look of confusion crossed his features and then he realized what I meant.

"No problem Eliza" He smiled back. So I was right he had taken me back into the castle.

"You could be a real gentleman if you tried you know" I commented.

"I know but it's more fun to be a Marauder." He beamed at me.

**A/N- This is sort of a filler chapter x Is this the beginning of a friendship? Why does Sirius want to know about her past so much? ; ) Please review it'd mean a lot to me x**


	5. The Temper & Memories

**A/N Sorry it's late, I hope you like this chapter! : )**

Elizabeth Jones's POV

So it was about three days before the Christmas holidays and this time of year always annoyed me because my parents died tomorrow. Of course their deaths didn't annoy me people's reactions to it did. Just like Sirius had got me annoyed before when he had said 'Sorry'. I know most people mean well but it bugs me. It brings me back to the point I was talking about earlier. Most people expect you to break down and cry like a little girl, I wasn't saying it didn't make me sad. I'm just saying it's been more than a year since they'd died and I'd changed and didn't need emotions as much as I used to. I didn't need someone to hug me and tell me it was alright because I was old enough to take care of myself. I hated being helped or asking for help.

Lily had been trying to get me to come and stay with her for Christmas because she knew that I didn't have anywhere to go but Hogwarts and James had even offered but I didn't want to be rude. I didn't even know any of their families and plus Lily's sister sounded like a real bitc...

"Eliza!" I heard someone shout stopping my train of thought. I turned around to see none other than Lily Evans running to catch up with me. Her beautiful orange hair looks amazing when she runs her natural curls bounce up and down. It looked especially gorgeous when the light hit certain areas and made it shine gold. I wish I had more interesting hair mines straight and black... boring! I mean I used charms and other things to get it to look more interesting and nicer but I wanted _naturally _beautiful hair.

"Hey Lily, you wanna walk to Transfiguration with me?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Of course I do, sorry I'm late." She apologized.

"Lily Evans late?" I asked joked. "This must be the end of the world"

"Shut up" She giggled.

"Why were you dressing up nice for someone?" I winked at her. When she didn't answer and ducked her head trying to hide her face I shouted "Oh my god you are!"

"Shhhh!" She quickly covered my mouth with her hand.

"It's Potter isn't it?" I whispered loudly.

"It might be" Lily said stubbornly.

"I told Sirius to tell him to be more mature and it'd work" I smile smugly.

"It was you" She accused me.

"Lily I'm very good at reading people, let's just say it's a hobby and you clearly like James Potter no matter how much you'd like to disagree with anyone including yourself." I explained.

"Shut up!" Lily said again. We both started laughing.

"I'm so happy that you are finally giving James a chance you guys are gunna make the cutest couple! I can just imagine your children!" I exclaimed.

"Elizabeth Jones!" Lily shouted. "Don't you dare thinking about me having babies with James!" I just laughed. "Look he doesn't know that I have kind of changed my mind ok? So please don't embarrass me or say something!" She pleaded.

"Ok ok I promise I won't embarrass you about Potter and I also promise not to tell Black." I promised.

We joined the rest of our students piling into our Transfiguration class and began waiting for Professor McGonagall.

Lily sat down on an empty bench with more than one space for me and I was guessing for Potter, he usually had the seat next to Lily's whether she liked it or not.

As I went to sit down someone called me from the 'Slytherin Side', Slytherin and Gryffindor stayed away from each other and we kept to each side of the classroom which made both houses happy.

"Elizabeth right?" A tall blonde haired boy asked me. I recognized him as Lucius Malfoy, a complete muggle hating pureblood. I rather not talk to him at all because he reminded me of my Aunt. I was sure they were connected with the Black family as well. Lucius was standing next to someone I knew a lot about, Severus of the people I loathed the most not because he had wronged me but because he had broken Lily's heart a thousand times over. They used to be best friends until they came to Hogwarts because Severus changed he started hanging around with the Slytherin crowd with talk of death eaters and other stuff.

Lily was one to forgive and forget though. She was so kind and lovely but Severus took it for granted and every time he apologized for something he would end up hurting Lily again. I told Lily to cut him out of her life but she could never do something like that to anyone and I think in a way she thought she could still save Severus from the Death Eater title.

Lily loved Severus not as a boy girl thing but as a best friend thing and it really did break her heart when he ignored her or called her rude names. I knew Severus loved Lily in a boyfriend girlfriend way, you could tell by the way he looked at her it was obvious to me that since the moment he saw that shining orange hair he'd been a lot of free time as a child meant I was good at reading people like I'd told Lily earlier. I found it weird how other people couldn't see things that I did because I'd grown up deducing things and working things out. I felt sorry for Severus… a tiny little bit because he kept hurting the person he loved because he wasn't strong enough to stand up to his house mates. I could imagine his house mates could be quite persuasive at times though.

"It's Eliza actually" I snapped. "And what do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to compliment you on beating Black at that duel, I know it was months ago but I'd still like to say it" He smiled and continued. "It was nice to see him getting his arse kicked" I heard someone growl from behind me and presumed it was Sirius.

"It was a friendly duel and I did not kick his arse." I commented bluntly.

"A few of us were just wondering if you'd like to sit with us today?" He asked innocently. I scoffed after I heard the question. Most of the students now were listening to the conversation it wasn't usual for a Slytherin or a Gryffindor to have such a long conversation and it was completely unheard of for them to be acting to so nice… well for one house to act nicely.

"No thank you, I'd rather sit with my friends." I replied.

"Surely we are better than Mudbloods and Blood Traitors" He laughed not holding anything back. "Right Sev?"

"…Er…. Yeah right Mudbloods and Blood traitors." He stuttered. As soon as those words left Snape's mouth red hot anger surged through me from behind I could almost hear Lily's heart snapping in two as Severus did it again, hurt her. He just couldn't help it could he, he was a bastard by nature. Out of the corner of my eye I could see James and Sirius were now standing wands at the ready but they needn't have bothered in one quick motion. I grabbed Lucius's hand and twisted it behind his back, as he yelped in pain keeping it there I pulled my wand from my boot and pointed against Severus's neck pressing it into his skin, looking over Lucius's shoulder.

Once Potter and Black realized they weren't needed they sat back down. "If you even dare call anyone I know any of those disgusting words whether I like them or not. I will personally chop off your…"

"Eliza, I think that's enough" Lily interrupted me quitely.

I had been shouting glaring into Severus's face over Lucius's shoulder still holding his hand behind his back as you struggled against me. None of their fellow house mates had attempted to free them which shocked me slightly I didn't realize I was that scary.

"Actually I was quite enjoying it" I heard Black say smugly behind me.

"Yeah let her carry on" James agreed chuckling.

I glared at Severus deciding whether to hex them both or just to let them go, Snape was looking a bit like he was going to shit himself. Suddenly I heard:

"Miss Jones release you class mates immediately!"

Sirius Black's POV

Professor McGonagall strode in with a very angry look on her. When Jones made no motion to move she repeated herself. "Miss Jones, release them!" She shouted. "I don't know what you were doing or what they said but just forget about it I will not have fighting in my classroom."

Eliza debated for a while before she slowly let her grip on Malfoy loosen. He struggled free from her as fast as he could. She quickly yanked her wand away from Severus's neck and placed it back in her boot. I was enjoying the scene so much. It was about someone beat up the Slytherins apart from us and it was even better than it was a girl because their man hood had just been hurt.

Malfoy saw his chance and took it. He thought that because Eliza was now 'unarmed' because her wand was in her boot he muttered "Blood Traitor" under his breath as she began to walk away.

What happened next happened extremely fast instead of walking to her seat Eliza used the momentum she had used to walk two feet and had done a huge circle as she turned. She turned around and punched Lucius right in the face putting a hell of a lot of power into it. That was an amazing punch I don't know if even I could have put that much power into it... not that I would admit that to anyone.

The whole class gasped as he fell to the floor wriggling in pain and whaling. "Miss Jones! Professor Dumbledore's office right now!" She screeched.

"I'm going" She said casually picking up her bag that she'd dropped in the heat of the argument.

"Do you need the password?" The Professor asked.

"Nope" She said just as casually, you could tell she didn't give a crap. It was weird that she already knew the password to Dumbledore's office because most people didn't know unless they had important business or they always got in trouble and I mean Jones got in trouble but I'd never seen her go to see Dumbledore before.

"You'll pay for that Jones! Wait till my father hears about this!" Malfoy shouted after Eliza.

"I'm shaking in my boots Malfoy" Eliza laughed.

As she turned to leave I put my hand out for her to low five and she did as she swept out of the room. God you've got to love Eliza sometimes she was just amazing. I couldn't help laughing in my seat with James, Lily looked a little concerned but I was too busy enjoying the scene to worry.

"Mr Snape can you escort Mr Malfoy to the hospital wing please" The professor asked kindly. This scene just made me more annoyed though because she'd acted weirdly. Things like McGonagall shouting at her she hadn't even flinched when it had made most of the rest of the class jump. Plus she already knew the password to Dumbledore's office and wasn't in the slightest bit worried about going to see the Headmaster.

I was surprised also when she low fived me because she'd used the hand she'd used to punch Malfoy and I knew for a fact that that her hand hurt, but she hid it the pain if there was any. Most girls wouldn't do that most would squeal or try and draw attention. The only other girls I knew who didn't do that were Lily, Alice and a few people on the Quidditch team.

Elizabeth's POV

As I walked into Dumbledore's office I smiled as I usually did. Intelligence just bled out of the walls as I looked at all the Headmasters weird instruments. I smiled at a few portraits that recognized me as I walked in further. I tried not to move my hand because pain was coursing through my arm. I ignored it as best I could.

As I walked in I saw the sorting hat sitting on its usual spot. I don't know how Dumbledore did it, keep it in his office. I'd be paranoid it would scare me because let's face it you never quite get over the fear of the sorting hat as a first year student at Hogwarts. You always associate it with one of the most nerve racking things you've ever done. Getting up in front of the whole school and being judged not only by the hat but the students as well.

"Professor?" I called.

"Ah Miss Jones" Dumbledore greeted me walking out from behind a book case. "I hear from Professor McGonagall that you made quite a commotion"

"Sorry sir I was provoked he called Lily a Mudblood and you know what my temper is like" I began to defend myself.

"Elizabeth you cannot blame your mistakes on your temper every time you loose control" He told me. It didn't bother me when Dumbledore called me Elizabeth because it wasn't the fact that I disliked the name, it was because that's what my Mum always called me she preferred it to all my nicknames but when the Professor said it, it sounded right not out of place at all.

"No sir you're right" And he was I did blame most things on my temper. I mean most of the time it usually was but it only contributed I could have stopped before I did something or something happened but I never did.

"But I remember hexing a Slytherin for doing the same thing" He chuckled.

"I would have liked to see that Professor" I smiled.

"I really should punish you but I think that would be rather hypocritical of me wouldn't you agree Miss Jones?" He smiled back at me looking over his spectacles.

"Yes I do agree" I replied chuckling.

"Eliza?" Suddenly said seriously.

"Yes Professor?"

"Would seeing your parents again make you sad?" He asked weirdly.

"I don't know and it's impossible anyway." I said truthfully.

"Not as impossible as you may think Miss Jones." Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm sorry how is it possible?" I asked my heart speeding up a little bit. The Professor pointed to a Pensieve in the corner of the room. "No way…" I scoffed.

"I have been saving a couple of memories especially for you, I had a feeling you'd be coming back to Hogwarts" He smiled knowingly. He walked over to it and opened the cardboard above it and selected a vile. He delicately poured it into the basin as I walked over. "Go on" He reassured me.

Hesitantly I lowered my head into the basin not quite sure what to except. Suddenly I saw darker coloured liquid swirl around in the basin like ink before it decided to finally settle into a shape it became clearer and clearer before I could see Professor Dumbledore in a living room drinking tea on the sofa. It was clearly a Wizarding household because there was a broom gentle sweeping behind the sofa but that disappeared quickly.

The door opened slowly and a toddler walked in slowly staring up at him smiling with a toothy grin, her eyes almost sparkling. Straight after a man and woman walked in, it took me a second to realize who it was, they were my parents.

My mum looked radiant and my Dad looked so happy, I only have a few memories of my family but nothing like this they almost looked real. I wanted to climb into the Pensieve. It made me realize how much I really did miss them. It made me so sad but then I started to focus on the scene in front of me not wanting to miss any of it.

I realize now that the toddler was definitely me, my brother hadn't been born yet. I stumbled over to Dumbledore and he picked me up gently and put me on his knee.

"It was so nice of you to stop by Albus" My mum smiled. My heart warmed when I heard her speak and I couldn't help smiling into the liquid.

"It is no trouble Margret, I don't have much free time but when I do I'd love come and see Elizabeth and you" He explained.

"Well she's probably changed a lot since you last saw her." My dad explained. "Whose my big girl" He said walking over and tickling me slightly. I let out a giggle as he sat next to my Mum and cuddled her tightly.

"My you are growing fast?" Dumbledore commented in a patronizing voice.

"Ywes" I managed to say.

Everyone started laughing. I was smiling again. I hadn't realized the Professor was such good friends with my parents or with me for that matter I guess that friendship ended as well as their lives I thought sadly.

Suddenly the scene in front of me changed. Something I did vividly remember I was swooping around the garden on my new broomstick. Smiling my head off, that was the first broomstick I ever got I must have been about six or rest of my family was sitting a set of garden chairs under an umbrella out of the sun. My mum was holding the cutest chubbiest baby ever on her lap which was obviously Charlie; I missed my brother so much. Most siblings fought but my brother was one of my best friends.

"Albus you didn't have to buy her that broom" My Dad thanked him. I was shocked for a second I didn't remember Dumbledore giving it to me…

"Of course I didn't have to that's why I did" He winked. "And Peter I haven't seen you or your family in months I felt terrible especially when I couldn't be there after this little one was born"

Charlie wriggled around with his thumb in his mouth on my Mum's lap smiling up at everyone. The six year old me ran over and hugged Dumbledore tightly. "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you! For my present I love it!" I hugged him. Everyone chuckled at me.

"I'm glad you like it but I expect to see you on the Quidditch Team at Hogwarts" He warned with a smile.

"Ok I'll try to get on the team but I also want to do well at Defence against the Dark Arts" I beamed. "I want to be able to grow up big and strong like Mummy and Daddy" I said releasing the Professor and put my fists up pretending to fight someone imaginary.

"Yes well…" My mum said slowly. "Let's not think too much about the future" She smiled slightly but looked very sad. I'd had enough I loved watching everything but I'd just want to die if I kept looking. I missed them so much and suddenly all the emotions that I had successfully hidden for so many years were starting to reappear and I'd only end up getting myself hurt again.

It took a lot to pull my head out of the Pensieve. "Are you ok?" Dumbledore asked worried now.

"Yeah…" I said quietly.

"Would you like to sit down?" He asked. "I knew i was probably a bad idea to show you it." He back tracked.

"No! No…" I shouted. "It made me so happy" I smiled. It also made me very sad but I didn't want to tell him that because he would feel guilty but it was worth it! Feeling sadness for that one glimpse of happiness.

"How is my gift doing? Is it making things better?" Asked Dumbledore trying to change the subject.

"Yes thank you! It really has helped so much." I thanked him.

"Sir…"

"Yes Elizabeth?"

"Did my parents know they were going to die?" I asked boldly.

He sighed I think he knew that one day I would ask this question. "They had an idea that something might happen, they didn't know when or where but they knew a few people who wanted revenge." He explained.

"Why did they never tell Charlie or I?" I asked annoyed.

"Dear Elizabeth what you have got to remember is that you were very young, Charlie still classed as a toddler. You weren't the same as you are now, you've harden and toughen after what happened back then if they'd told you you'd be scared to death and worried sick for your parents safety"

"I guess you're right… I'm going to go now." I said quietly.

"Eliza take care of yourself. Your parents were very good friends of mine and I promised them I would look after you if anything ever happened to you." He ordered me.

"I will."

"And try not to fight you've got your mother's temper." He laughed.

"I'll try but it's not easy" I laughed with him.

"Good Bye Elizabeth."

"Bye Professor…" I said turning to go down the stairs from his office. "Oh and thank you for the broom Sir, I've still got it and I love it just as much."

"I'm very glad."

**A/N I'm really sorry this was late you'd never believe how much homework a 15 year old gets some tiems :L Plus it was my boyfriends 16th on Monday so we went out for diner and I didn't get a chance to post this.  
But today I made it the longest chapter to make up for it : ) Forgive me? x**

**Please let me know what you think x there's just something about the chapter that isn't right but I don't know what it is :L Please let me know if you've figured it out x**


	6. The Moon & Secrets Revealed

I really wasn't in the mood to see people right now after going to Dumbledore's office my emotions were all over the place and I didn't want people seeing me like this it was just weak. So I quickly walked in for dinner grabbed some food off the end of one of the tables not bother to even look if it was my house table and walked around the castle trying to find a secluded hallway to eat it.

When I found somewhere I sat and reflected on what had happened…

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stay out of trouble or fit in. I was always going to be the different one which was by no means bad but my life had already had enough drama to last a life time I didn't need to add to it but I just couldn't seem to help it. Life just couldn't give me a quite moment? I wondered if I would have preferred a quite life or would I actually miss all the fun and drama once it was gone. I guess I could blame some of that on Gryffindor we did tend to be known for people who are out spoken and the troublemakers some of that was down to the Marauders though.

I was just different because I had been brought up differently I hadn't grown up at Hogwarts with all the students and teachers. I didn't really conform to the rules the main one being no fighting in class. I just hated it that Lily didn't stick up for herself. She did have the prefect badge to think about and all but she let Snape call her a Mudblood so many times and then forgive him when he came crawling back just to hurt her again. I kind of felt like I had to protect Lily not because I had to but because I wanted to, God knows Lily could definitely wipe the floor with Snape if she wanted to but she never did.

What most people didn't know was that I really didn't mind the Marauders that much. I mean Sirius and James were quite cocky and egotistical but they were the trouble makers and that made me smile. I loved making trouble, disrupting the normality it was just fun and some of the pranks they played on the Slytherins were classic. I laughed to myself remembering one of the most recent but stopped quickly realizing how crazy I looked laughing to myself. Plus Remus Lupin was one of the kindest people I knew even if he was keeping a secret. I hadn't figured out what it was but I had a feeling I was close. He and his friends seemed to disappear every now and again but it was quite routine and I was sure at least one teacher knew about it because they have to have been caught once at least. He was one of the cleverest and wisest people I knew and if the Marauders didn't have a friend like Lupin they'd be much _much _worse.

Remus had just come back from being 'ill' again recently. This made me uneasy because whenever he came back he always looked sick and normally Lupin was a funny clever person who was great to talk to but every time he was 'ill' he became quite and weak and it killed me. It made me happy that it killed me... that's sounds really horrible but it shows I care about someone I haven't cared about anyone in a while but now I had friends Lily, Alice and the Marauders.

After I'd finished my Dinner I still didn't really feel like going to see anyone so I started walking around the Castle aimlessly I climbed a few stair cases and realized I was heading for the Astronomy tower, this fact didn't bother me because I loved to look at the night sky. There was something so relaxing about staring at the stars. It made me feel small and insignificant but in a good way it showed me that. My life wasn't that bad it could be worse and not matter what there has been someone going through the things I'm going through I'm not the first. I didn't really have many troubles anymore I loved my life but I felt a little sad after my meeting with Dumbledore.

Once I got up to the tower I immediately started smiling there wasn't a cloud in the dark sky and although it was dark there was a certain brightness to it that reflected everywhere. I walked up to the rails and stared up at the sky mesmerized by the stars. I don't know how long I stared at the sky before I heard a noise behind me.

Automatically I pulled my wand from my boot and pointed at the darkness where the noise had come from. I then heard footsteps and just knew before his face came out of the shadows, who it would be. Who else would it be knowing my luck? None other than Sirius Black himself.

"It's only me Jones" He half smiled.

"Sorry reflex" I apologized. To be honest I wasn't in the mood for any of his bullshit so if he annoyed me I'd just walk away, no fights no arguments just walk away. No point not learning from my mistakes right?

"I've noticed, I've been meaning to ask you why you go for your wand at every unexpected noise?" He asked curiosity clear in his voice.

"Like I said it's a reflex that I acquired from spending a lot of time out of school and around Muggle hating purebloods" I explained bitterly.

"I here ya sister" Sirius said in a stupid voice. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't ever do that again" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Wow Elizabeth Jones laughing what a rare sight." He commented walking over to look at the sky with me.

"It's not that rarer site" I protested.

"Well you don't laugh as much as most students do and you don't giggle and that just now my dear friend was a giggle." He retorted.

"That's because I don't have much to laugh about and it was a chuckle"

"Would you stop doing that!" Sirius shouted frustrated.

"What chuckling?" I asked shocked at his outburst.

"No you can chuckle but stop being so secretive all the time and not telling me anything it's annoying!" He explained.

"Why would you care about me?"

"Because I consider you as a friend…" I raised my eyebrow "A friend who it's fun to annoy and fight with but a friend never the less." He laughed.

"Thanks." I whispered, I really meant it. It was nice being reassured there were people that cared about me sometimes.

He smiled back at me. We both turned to stare at the unmoving sky as the stars shine brightly. We both didn't talk but it wasn't awkward silence we both were quite content to just stand there. Every now and again we would sneak looks at each other.

I have to say Black looked better in moonlight and he looked bloody amazing in sunlight so imagine what he looked like now. No one really knew this but I did think Black was extremely good looking, nobody new because nobody asked but he was very attractive. If someone said he wasn't they'd be lying and they'd also be very jealous. I still didn't think it was a good enough excuse to act like a twat but I think he'd got better, a month ago he was definitely more immature and more annoying. A month ago I was pretty sure I couldn't have stood with Black next to me but things change I guess.

"I think you living at the Potters has done your personality some favours" I smiled when he gave me a shocked look.

"Ho... How did you know that?" He asked.

"I'm good at reading people" I laughed. "Just ask Lily" I winked.

"You're not good at reading people you're bloody brilliant. Only a few people knew I was at the Potter's. How did you figure it out?"

"Just little things like when you were talking about his lounge you commented on 'your' chair and you said something about getting one of Professor Featherstone's blue ornaments in your room because it would go so well with your blue room and I remember having a tour of your house by your mum a year ago while you were out and I was with my crazy Aunt and your room was black." I explained.

"You're too clever" He laughed.

"Not really just used to have a lot of free time"

"See there you go being mysterious again" He said irritated.

"Sorry" I smiled.

"Tell me about your past" Sirius said boldly out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked.

"Tell me about your past" He repeated.

"No" I refused composing myself again.

"Go on" He insisted.

"Why should I? You don't ever really talk about yours?" I replied.

"Fine if you tell me something about your past I'll tell you something about mine." Black began to bargain. He put his back against one of the pillars and slide down to the floor where I joined him.

"Fine but mines going to be pretty short" I warned him.

"Why?"

"Because some things I can't tell you"

"Why?" He repeated.

"Because I've been sworn to secrecy…" I explained.

"By the ministry right?" He interrupted me excitement in his voice. His eyes began to sparkle with curiosity and he began to look like a child on Christmas Day. I didn't get why he was so intrigued by my past and in a way I don't think he even knew why he was so intrigued otherwise he'd ask more direct questions.

"Well done" I laughed. We were quite for a few seconds before Sirius asked quietly:

"…It's about your parents isn't it?" I didn't answer because I wasn't going to talk about it. I wasn't allowed to tell him anything but he knew he was right and he'd guessed so I'd done nothing wrong. I winked, stood up and began to walk away. "I know I'm right, your parents were too amazing to get killed that easily." He smiled as I turned around to face him. What he had just said made me smile because he'd never met my parents yet he was so devoted. I smiled and nodded slightly. "Don't go, you haven't heard about my past yet" He winked.

"I already know everything…" I smiled evilly.

"Wh.. wait! No you don't!" He called after me.

As I began to climb the stairs downwards to the common room I shouted back "Yes I do, I'm good at reading people remember… Oh and tell James not to give up on Lily anytime soon" I laughed.

I felt very uneasy after mine and Sirius's meeting not because I had told him things about me and hinted at things but because when he had asked me about my past I was well… happy?... no that's not the right word… I was relieved?

It didn't matter what emotion you picked I still felt, at that moment like telling Sirius everything. Just the way Sirius's dark grey eyes matched the moon like nothing I'd ever seen… even me saying that made me worried.

Sirius was a git… to be honest why was I trusting him in the first place. So I decided from now on to control my emotions and feelings I put it down to having a bad week I'd had lots of homework and I was tired and it was so close to Christmas it was unbelievable.

I didn't really find Christmas that exciting anymore because it was just another day for me now, I had no family left to celebrate with and that also meant no presents not that that is what Christmas is about… but I guess this year I did have friends to share Christmas with. I had already gotten everyone's presents which I was very proud about I was worried they wouldn't like them but it's the thought that counts right?

I was actually quite looking forward to spending my holiday at Hogwarts, I would finally have some peace and quiet and I could relax. Plus Dumbledore was staying at Hogwarts as well and I bet I could plead him into giving me private lessons or teaching me new things. I couldn't wait… I was such a dork. But I hated not knowing things It annoyed me that's why I liked to learn so that I could be one step closer to knowing everything but sadly I knew that no one knows _everything. _I at least wanted to know _most_ things though.

-The Next Day-

_One more day to go before relaxation baby! _I thought to myself in my Muggle Studies Class, another subject that could send me to sleep.

Later that night everyone was down at dinner and I had been doing homework and told them I'd be down later. I was in one of those moods where I wanted to get things done I wanted it all out of my hair before the holidays so I really could just _relax. _Plus I wasn't very hungry at the moment so it seemed pointless to drop my homework and do down to lunch and I was on a roll too. Two sides of parchment in forty five minutes.

When I decided I'd go down I saw someone on the sofa in the common room. I knew instantly that it was Remus because of his hair… he did have good hair didn't he? I thought chuckling to myself.

I had been meaning to talk to him ever since I worked out what his secret was… it wasn't that hard when I actually thought about it. His friends called him Moony. He always disappeared once a month he always looks at books with names like 'Moons Cycles 2010'. Also another thing that gave it away, the face he wasn't 'ill' was that he always came back scratched and bruised which meant something happened. I hoped I was right otherwise I might look like a bit of a weirdo. I might also look like kind of a stalker who is really nosy and wants to know everyones secrets... hopefully if that did happen Remus would understand I wasn't. If it wasn't him being a Werewolf I don't know what it was.

"Hey Remus" I smiled when he turned around.

"Hey Eliza" He smiled faintly.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked sitting next to him by the fire. Watching how the light moved across his scars and cuts.

"Yes I guess… thanks" He said quietly. I didn't really know how to bring it up so I thought I'd just come out and say it.

"Err…. Remus… You realise you shouldn't be ashamed." I smiled at him. An expression of horror crossed his face.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked worriedly.

"I know that you're a wolf-to-the-were" I whispered kindly. I didn't want to use the actual word because I think that might make things worse. I didn't want to be blunt. He suddenly jumped up from the sofa and faced away from me.

"I don't know how you found out but I wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't want to talk to me again." He said painfully. I just laughed at it. He turned around with a confused look on his face.

"I don't want to be rude Remus but don't be so dramatic." I got up and stood in front of him.

"What?"

"Remus like I said before there's nothing to be ashamed about it's not your fault you can't help it." I reassured him.

"But… how did you find out?" He asked.

"I worked it out" I smiled and put my hands on my hips in a victory stance. I was actually quite proud of myself. He couldn't help but let out a quite chuckle.

"You're very clever" He stated.

"That's why we're so alike" I complimented him.

"Aren't you… like… disgusted?" He asked shyly.

"No not at all. I find it quite fascinating if you don't mind me saying that" I answered.

"Well that's a first" He laughed. "But I'm so much trouble."

"You're not" I disagreed.

"I am"

"You're not" I repeated.

"I a.." Before he could finish his sentence I grabbed him into a massive hug. He stiffened before he wrapped his arms around me. "You know you're actually quite nice, why don't you show this to other people?" He asked chuckling into my ear.

"Because it's easier that way." I stated bluntly.

"How?" I felt his breath on my ear as he talked. He sounded very curious. I didn't get why people found me so interesting!

"It means you don't get hurt as much" I explained and before Remus could ask another question the common room door opened and Sirius walked in. I casually let go of Remus so we weren't hugging anymore. "Well if Blacks here I'm definitely out of here." I laughed.

Sirius had a shocked look on his face and I realised what he must be thinking. I didn't bother saying something stupid like "This isn't what it looks like" because that just would've escalated things and anyway it wasn't what it look like. Plus his facial expression right now was priceless.

I walked past Sirius who was frozen on the spot and turned around "Bye Remus, See you later" I said to a blushing Lupin. "Later Black" I called when I climbed through the common room entrance.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter I had a lot of fun writing it. You kind of see some of Elizabeth's walls come down in a way you see she's not that evil ; )  
**

**Please review it would been so much to me if you did x Lemme know if there are any errors as well so I can fix them x**


	7. The Boggart

**AN- Please read the Authors Notes at the end : )**

Sirius Black's POV

"Mate there is _so _something going on between you and Eliza" James teased.

"No there isn't!" I protested sitting up in bed.

"Sorry to say it Padfoot but the way you reacted when you saw Eliza and I hugging" Remus admitted.

"There' is nothing going on!" I shouted.

"Dude! Be quite they aren't that far away" Prongs laughed referring to how close the girls and boys dormitories were. "Fine there might not be something going on between you two…"

"Thank you! That's what I've been trying to tell you" I interrupted him.

"… _but _you wish there was" Remus and James both started laughing.

"Do you want to know what's going on?" Sirius sighed.

"Yes very much" Remus smiled.

"Fire away" James said enthusiastically.

"She just kind of… fascinates me I guess…" I tried to explain without sounding to feminine. When I only got confused looks from my friends I continued. "No one knows anything about her past except for the death of her family, does that not bug you guys?"

"Not really…" James replied.

"Me neither, it's her life if she wants to share she'll share. Plus everyone knows Eliza isn't one to share her emotions or feelings easily. Keeps her past in the past if you know what I mean." Remus explained.

"Well it bugs me. So I'm on a mission to find out more about her" I announced.

"Don't hurt her Sirius we know what you're like with girls." Remus warned me.

"Yeah plus we both actually quite like Eliza" Prongs laughed. "And if you hurt her Lily would kill you and me. Not that I can see you hurting her she's one tough cookie."

"Guys I'm not that bad…" I tried to defend myself. The rest of the Marauders just stared at me. "… Fine! But I'm getting better… haven't you noticed I've matured?"

"I suppose you have slightly" Moony said thoughtfully.

"_**But **_that still doesn't explain why you acted so weird when Remus was hugging her… I think you were jealous." Prongs concluded bravely.

"I didn't" I defended myself again.

"HA!" James laughed. "Come Moony even you've got to agree he acted weird." Prongs looked at Remus.

"Sorry mate" Remus said looking at me. "You did kind of freak out slightly."

"Hardly" I scoffed. "Now let's drop it! I'm tired" I ordered. I didn't get to sleep very quickly because I was thinking about what my friends had said. I was convinced I didn't like Eliza otherwise I would have snogged her by now… that was my thing. I was whoever worried about why she fascinated me so much. I was worried it was kind of stalker-ish.

Elizabeth Jones's POV

"As it's the last day of term I thought I would give everyone a treat from boring reading and writing." Professor Featherstone announced to the class. "I've got a real treat for you today" He smiled.

The whole class began to whisper about what it could be as we all piled into the classroom. "So Lily… how are you and James?" I whispered winking at her.

"Eliza!" She hissed. "Why do you never ask me these things when we are in private" She laughed. "I will tell you back in the dorm." We both laughed.

As we entered the room we saw all the desks had been moved to the side and that the classroom looked like someone had just forgotten to put the duelling platform together. In the centre there was a tall object with a curtain over it. John did like to make a show I thought smiling to myself.

"Can anyone take a guess at what this is?" He pointed to the hidden object. When no one raised their hand a triumphant grin crossed his face because he was obviously enjoying this. "No? No one?" He throw the curtain covering it off to reveal … well… a wardrobe. It took me two seconds to realize what it was before I started moving to the back of the classroom.

Lily gave me a confused look and actually looked quite scared. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing" I lied.

"If you're scared of whatever is in there then I don't stand a chance" She hissed worriedly.

"What's that, is _the _Elizabeth Jones scared?" I saw a smirking Sirius tease.

"Shut it Black, no Lily I'm not scared but let's just say this lesson isn't going to be too comfortable for most of the students and I'd rather go last if I have to. Let's just say my turn is going to be the worst." I laughed uneasily. It was true I wasn't scared but I knew exactly what was inside the wardrobe was a Boggart. "And Black it's Eliza if you keep calling me Elizabeth I will kill you" I threatened.

"I can't wait Elizabeth" He winked at me. I took a deep breath and tried to ignore his comment.

"… I'm just going to leave you to back here" Lily said retreating to the front of the classroom seeing another one of 'Black and Jones's fights' materializing.

"Actually that's a point why are you back here Black? Are_ you_ scared?" I teased him back.

"Nope but I'm in the same boat as you whatever that Boggart is going to change into for most of the people in the classroom mines going to be five times worse. So I'll go after you." He smiled. His reply had kind of shocked me because I was expecting some stupid remark about how he just came to the back to look at the other girls arses or something along those lines but he was actually being serious… no pun intended.

"With some luck we won't have to do it and we'll run out of lesson time" I smiled cunningly. "Plus it's going to be interesting to see what Lily is scared of… and James for that matter."

"I already know what James is scared of." He beamed happily.

"Well bully for you… what might that be?" I asked curiously.

"Calm down little miss nosy" He laughed. "He's scared about losing the people he loves." He told me truthfully.

"That's a reasonable fear, unlike scared of spiders" I laughed. "I don't see how he can make that funny…"

"It's James Potter… where there's a will there's a way" Sirius reminded me.

Sirius Black's POV

There was a silence for a while as we watched some of the students tackle the Boggart, there was the usual spider fears which most of the girls in the class had. There was an unusual natural disasters fear that was very interesting to watch.

My mind was only half listening and paying attention to the lesson because two things were rattling around in my mind and I couldn't stop thinking about either of them. Before the lesson it was only one thing bugging me but of course that couldn't stay like that could it? Eliza had to go and open her big mouth and make me interested again!

Now I couldn't help but speculate about what the Boggart would turn into if she stood in front of it. I would have guessed along the same lines as Prong's fear but she had already lost most of her family and that might not be such a logically choice. It really could be anything so I don't know why I was even bothering thinking about it.

The thing that had been stuck in my head for a while was the image of Elizabeth hugging Moony. I don't know why but it bugged me. I think it was because I had never seen Eliza hug anyone not even Lily, not properly anyway but this hug she was leaning into him and she'd even rested her head on his shoulders… it just seemed like they were more than friends. What especially annoyed me was that the first hug I had ever seen Eliza give was with one of my best friends. There really wasn't anything to worry about it because Moony had made it very clear that it wasn't like that and I know he would never lie or go behind my back. But the whole think irritated me and I don't know why it's so … so… IRRITATING.

"So… you and Moony looked pretty close the other night" I winked trying to sound casual.

"Not really. It's about time he realized his condition is not his fault" She said bluntly as I sighed an internal sigh of relief. Eliza probably would have admitted it openly if there was something going on. It didn't surprise me that she was ok with Remus's 'furry little problem'.

"Don't you go for the fury type?" I joked.

"Don't be so rude!" She hissed not wanting to draw any attention to the fact we were hiding at the back of the classroom. "This is probably why Remus feels so bad is because you make jokes."

"Jeez… calm down who rattled your cage?"

"You did Black!"

"So are you going to come to Gryffindor party tonight?" I asked hopefully.

Elizabeth Jones's POV

"Maybe" I answered trying to calm down I wasn't going to fight with him.

"Maybe what does that mean?" He asked annoyed.

"Will there be other boys apart from the Marauders there?" I asked there was no way on Gods earth I was going to a party with just Black, Potter and Remus. I looked at Black and I couldn't read his facial expression but he soon hid it and answered my question.

"Yes there will be."

"Fire Whiskey?"

"No" He winked at me.

"Then yes I will… plus I'm going to try and hook James and Lily up" I smiled evilly.

"That'll be the day" He laughed.

"You just watch" I said cockily.

Our conversation was suddenly interrupted but the sound of Professor Featherstone's voice speaking to the whole class. "It's coming to the end of the lesson so we only have time for two more students" He announced.

Black and I smiled each other knowing we were at least four students back in the queue but life's not that fair:

"Eliza come up to the front please." I froze.

"Shit" I laughed.

"Have fun" Sirius joked.

"You too Sirius" Sirius face went blank before we both walked to the front of the class laughing. Some of The Black fan club gave me evil stares which only made me laugh harder.

"If you're finished" He said strictly.

"Yep sorry Sir" Sirius smiled as our laughter came to a stop.

"Now Sirius and Eliza face the class" He ordered and we did as he asked, our backs now facing the Boggart.

"So now Mr Black and Miss Jones are going to demonstrate what we are going to be starting next term. I've heard they both have the same fear… and if not this should be interesting." He joked.

Now that's a coincidence, having the same fear as Black except I wouldn't call mine a fear it's just nothing has scared me more than that Dementor did. I could stop one from attacking me so there's was nothing to be scared problem was that it was hard for me to create a Pratronus because of what had happened in my past. It was hard for me to remember happy memories because they were so long ago I was starting to forget. John was the one that had taught me to use the Pratronus charm after I was attacked.

I also found it very hard using Riddikulus charm because there was literally no way to make a Dementor funny but I'd done it before and I can do it again.

"Ok so Eliza I'll tell you to turn around and then Sirius I will tell you to as well, one after the other OK?" John instructed.

"Yep" Sirius said slowly.

"Sure" I said annoyed that he was making me do this.

Professor Featherstone walked behind us to the wardrobe. "Wands" He called.

Black and I drew our wands and I spun mine in a circular motion between my fingers. My heart was beating quite hard now. This would be the first time I'd seen a Boggart or a Dementor in quite a few years. "Turn around Eliza." John said.

"Sorry about his guys" I smiled weakly at my class mates who still didn't know what my fear was. Some of the Slytherins gave me looks that showed they under estimated what my fear was. Lily gave me a very worried look. I was saying sorry because although a Boggart isn't an actually Dementor it could still do certain things like make the room colder. It couldn't attack like a Dementor but it was still not pleasant.

As I turned the mess of images and colours finally decided on the shape of a Dementor I heard some gasps behind me as people realized what it was. It's dark cloak all torn and worn away floated on an invisible breeze and the void like whole where a face should be looked as empty as usual.I could feel the slight chill in the room that it had created but stood my ground. I held my wand up in front of me and pointed it confidently at the Dementor with the help of Sirius I'm sure I could do the Riddikulus charm just fine.

"Ok Sirius turn around now." Sirius turned around and the room got colder as the Boggart got stronger with both our fears. I saw Blacks shoulders tense and he took up the same stance as me.

"Now everyone watch this." He instructed the class. "Instead of using the Riddikulus incantation they are going to use the Pratronus charm it is very hard so be impressed."

_Dam him! _If I didn't like him so much I'd hurt him. Sirius didn't even flinch at the new directions.

My heart was still beating fast and hard but as much as I tried I couldn't stop staring at the Dementor. John turned around and stood between us. "You both OK for happy thoughts?" He asked.

I just laughed nervously. "Not really" I chuckled truthfully. I was also a bit nervous about my Patronus because they changed forms if the individual changed emotionally and I had changed… a lot. It used to be a tabby cat but God knows what it would turn out to be.

"I'm good sir." Sirius answered.

"You do have happy memories Elizabeth just remember what I taught you" I saw him smile encouragingly out of the corner of my eye.

"Ok 1…2…" The Professor started joining the students. "…3!" He shouted.

I decided not to use the same memory I did last time because those memories were fading; the ones of my family were faint now. Instead I choose a recent memory. It would be nothing special to anyone else looking at it but I was special to me. I let my mind fill with the memory in the great hall Sirius, Remus, James, Lily and I were all sitting having lunch. I wasn't fighting with Black and Lily wasn't shouting at Potter. Remus also looked really lively and definitely not ill. It was… peaceful. In that moment I felt happy I had a new family and a new life. I could almost start a fresh it made me happier than I had been in a while. It would have sounded like a weak memory to anyone on the outside but to me it meant the world.

"Expecto Patronum!" Sirius and I shouted pointing our wands at the Boggart. From both mine and Black's wands burst wispy silver mist and from that two animals burst as well. I noticed Sirius's first. It was a gorgeous looking Lion with a stunning mane that danced as it moved through the air. I have to say I was impressed. That's when I noticed mine. Yep it had definitely changed but not completely. I watched as the sleek Black Panther soared running through the air towards the Dementor. I was quite happy with the change, it was stronger, better, faster and yet it was still me.

I was nearly distracted by our Partonuses and nearly lost concentration on my memory. God I had forgotten what an effort this charm was. It really drained you. I watched as both beautiful creatures attacked the Dementor pushing it back into the wardrobe. Even though they were attacking it they both did it gracefully.

I heard clapping and turned around to see the class clapping except the Slytherins of course. I walked to the back of the classroom again, panting slightly while Sirius stayed at the front bowing idiotically.

"That was amazing!" Lily exclaimed meeting me at the back of the class while Professor Featherstone announced a few things for the next term.

"Thanks I guess" I replied.

"'I guess'? That was brilliant but not brilliant because you've probably met a Dementor that means" Lily laughed uneasily.

"You're a smart cookie I knew there was a reason I liked you" I laughed.

"Care to tell me that story?" Lily asked.

"Not really" I said truthfully.

"Fair enough" She said respectively. "It's funny though…" Lily thought aloud.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You and Sirius…"

"What?" I hissed getting more restless.

"Your Partonuses are the same... but not the same. It sort of sums you two up." She laughed.

"Excuse me? Are you trying to say Black and I are alike?" I scoffed.

"Yeah, your Partronus is a big cat and so is his. Your just variations of the same thing. If you think about it personality wise: You both love a good fight, you both hate each other, neither of you like to showing your weaknesses and although you both act tough you're loving kind people underneath" She explained.

"Black loving and kind?" I laughed.

"He is when you get to know him!" Lily defended.

"Black and I are nothing alike Lily Evans" We both laughed but I was lying everything she said was true apart from the last part about Sirius. I did love to fight with him it was just… well fun I guess.

I'd never tell Lily this but…

Sirius and I are alike.

**AN- sorry if you are one of the people that likes Sirius's Patronus to be a dog but I wanted to change it to show how they are similiar sorry : S **

**Please review and let me know what you thought x**


	8. The Party

Elizabeth Jones's POV

"There is no way I'm going to let you dress me for it!" I exclaimed to Lily.

"Oh go on!" Lily whined.

"There is no way in hell there's nothing in it for me!" I explained.

"Please I'll do anything to dress you for Ogg's leaving party!" Lily begged again. Ogg the grounds keeper was leaving and the job was being taken over by a half wizard half giant called Rubeus Hagrid. Ogg had been the grounds keeper for a while so Dumbledore was having a big going away party for him. This was a big deal to most girls at Hogwarts because this called for gowns and unlike in the muggle world most formal parties called for rather extravagant gowns. There wasn't really such thing as a mini dress.

Right now Lily was trying to convince me into letting her dress me for it because I wasn't too bothered and probably wasn't going to go. It wasn't like I really knew Ogg anyway.

"Ok what do you want" Lily sighed.

"Hmm…" I thought… That's when a brilliant idea came to my mind.

"I will let you dress me for the going away party…" Lily squealed. "_IF _you kiss Potter at this party tonight…" I laughed.

"…Yes!" She punched the air in victory after deliberating for a while.

"… On the lips" I finished.

"Dam you" We both started laughing at that.

"Deal?" I asked her.

"Deal" She smiled. I bet she'd never do it. Lily had hated James for years and as much as she is starting to change her mind she'd never snog him. Especially not tonight she's too smart to kiss and then have a holiday where they might not even see each other then have to come back to a mega awkward first day with Potter.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Sure now Eliza not too much Firewhisky ok? I can imagine you being one mean drunk" She giggled.

"Erm… I'm not going to promise anything" I winked.

That's when something happened that I was totally not expecting. As soon as we got down the stairs from the girls dormitory James and Sirius greeted us. This wasn't shocking but what happened next was.

"Hey Guys" Sirius smiled.

"Hi Eliza, Lily Flow…" James began but before he could finish Lily put her hands on either side of his face and crushed her lips down on his. The kissed lasted only a second but it had quite an impact.

"Shit! That was like one second that doesn't count!" I complained.

"Did you specify how long the kiss had to be... No" Lily smirked.

"I hate how clever you are sometimes." I whined. "Lily if I'd known you'd be able to do it so easy I would've made the bet harder"

"Excuse me? What's going on?" Sirius said with a confused look on his face as he looked at an angry me, a stunned James and a blushing Lily.

"Lily was whining that she wanted to dress me for the leaving party next term and I told her to piss off. Then I made it more interesting and said if she kissed James on the lips then I'd let her. I thought it would be _harder _to do but apparently not!" I shouted.

"Now don't go getting any ideas Potter that kiss was just for the bet!" She said blushing unconvincingly.

"I... um… Did that just happened?" James mumbled.

"Yes and it's _never _happening again." Lily warned.

"Not till we get her drunk" I winked.

"There's something we can drink too" Sirius smiled cheekily.

"What getting drunk?" Lily asked.

"YES!" Sirius shouted obviously wanting the party to start sooner.

-Two Hours Later-

To be completely honest…

I was drunk.

Most people at the Gryffindor parties were or at least tipsy. Apart from maybe Lily and Remus because they were prefects and took it upon themselves to control parties like these but I hadn't been able to let loose like this in ages. I'd never been to one of these parties either because I wasn't at Hogwarts long enough to go to the first ones.

I downed another shot of fire whisky then heard: "Shall we dance my lady" from behind me. I turned to see a slightly swaying Sirius Black holding his hand out.

"I think we shall sir!" I giggled. Taking Blacks hand he led me over to the 'dance floor' which could also be called 'The space we all created by moving sofas and other pieces of furniture out of the way'.

"Did you know I've never seen you dance Jones" Sirius pointed out as we jumped up and down to some Wizard Rock.

"Well I could say the same about you" I smiled.

"You're not half bad" He commented I scoffed at this.

"I hardly call this dancing Black. I'd call it jumping"

"True but you're a good… jumper" He laughed deeply.

We danced for about ten minutes before my head started to go a bit fuzzy and I knew it was time to stop. I needed to freshen up I was getting hot and dizzy. "I'm going to go to the little witch's room" I said hiccupping in the middle of my sentence.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Sirius winked swaying more than he had before we'd started dancing.

"Sod off!" I laughed. "If I'm not back in ten minutes send a search party" I shouted as I staggered out of the Gryffindor common room.

After going to the toilet and splashing my face with some cold water I felt much better… more alert as well. Not so drunk. For some reason I found it quite easy to sober up when I wanted to the thing was I liked being drunk, it made you do things you didn't have the guts to do when you're sober. It also made things a lot more fun at times. It could also (if you drank enough) make you forget all your troubles.

But right now I was happily on the verge of tipsy and drunk a perfect level I decided.

I made my way out of the girls loo's and began walking back to the party. Now that I was more 'awake' I was looking forward to laughing at people who were drunk and I was planning on making Black do some times he might regret in the morning.

"Eliza" I heard a deep voice call my name suddenly.

I turned around quickly, after hearing my name being called. As soon as I'd turned around I felt lips crash down on mine and I was forced back against the corridor wall. It took me a while to realize what had happened because that's just not something you expect to happen when you hear someone call your name. I didn't bother to wait and find out who this person was.

Assuming it was a guy I brought my knee up and kicked him right where the sun doesn't shine. As he feel to the floor was an 'ufft'.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked. I now saw that it was a Slytherin. I think his name was Keith Parkinson.

"You stupid Blood traitor" He hissed in pain.

"If I'm a stupid blood traitor then why'd you kiss me?" I asked annoyed now. "urgggghhh you know what, you're not even worth it!" I ran back to the common room. God is there ever going to be a good Slytherin?

What a stupid question of course there wasn't.

What was really pissing me off was that I had realized I felt disappointed when I realized it was Keith. Why was that? Was I expecting it to be someone else? Did I _want _it to be someone else?

I'm sure me being tipsy was just clouding my judgement. I tried to dismiss the feeling.

When I walked back into the common room I saw James, Lily and Remus sitting down by the fire as the party started to settle down. Remus and Lily were on the sofa and James was sitting at Lily's feet in front of the fire. I plonked myself down next to them on the floor with a huff.

"What's up Eliza you look a little angry?" Remus asked.

"Some Slytherin scum just kissed me" I hissed.

"Ewww" Lily shivered.

"Who and where is he?" James shouted. "I'm gunna beat him to a pulp." He said getting up dramatically.

"Oh calm down Potter I already did the job and it was Keith Parkinson I believe I don't really know the Slytherins" I said laughing.

"Ouch, what'd you do to him?" Remus asked trying not to imagine the worst.

"Kneed him in the twins" I laughed. Both James and Remus both grimaced imagining the pain that Keith was in.

"Nice one" Lily congratulated me.

"Where's Black I haven't heard any rude comments on my love life or Slytherins?" I asked.

"I think he went to look for you…" James explained.

"Yeah something about a search party?" Remus said slightly confused. I just laughed.

Sirius Black's POV

I slowly made my way back to the Gryffindor common room after not being able to find Eliza; she'd probably already gone back. So I enjoyed the quietness of the castle taking long detours back. I really couldn't imagine leaving Hogwarts. It'd always been my home away from my horrible home. I mean the Potter's was amazing but here at Hogwarts I wasn't disturbing another family or anything.

I walked into the common room to find it pretty much empty apart from my friends by the fire. Remus wasn't there but I could see Lily, James and Eliza.

"Hey where's Moony?" I asked.

"Shhhh…" James hushed me.

"What?" I whispered.

"They're both asleep." He pointed to the two girls on the sofa. I hadn't realized but he was right both Eliza and Lily were fast asleep on the sofa. Both had blankets over them which I assumed James had put there. Both their heads rested lazily to the side on the sofas.

"Not again" I laughed quietly.

"And Remus went to bed early you know Moony" He winked.

"What a night?" I chuckled. "How are your lips still tingling?" I mocked James.

"Shut up mate…" James said almost embarrassed.

"You really love her don't you?"

"Took you long enough" He laughed.

"I knew you liked her but, you do really love her." I smiled.

"Call me crazy for loving someone who hates me" He sighed sadly.

"She doesn't hate your Prongs." I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Sure feels like she does"

"Believe me I've got inside gossip?" I winked.

"What? Tell me what?" James asked loudly.

"Shhhh… Eliza has been saying that you're getting better. You know acting more mature and all and she might have even mentioned that Lily dressed up for a certain someone a while back." I pointed at hi.

"Really?" James whispered loudly.

"Just keep up the good work, eventually you'll get a gold star… or in your case an orange star." We both started laughing.

"It seems that everyone's getting kissed tonight" Prongs laughed knowingly.

"Huh?" I was confused now.

"Didn't you hear? Some Slytherin ambushed Eliza and snogged her" He chuckled. I suddenly felt pure anger surge through me. _How dare someone do that to her! And a Slytherin at that! _

"Which one?" I growled.

"I knew it." James stated.

"Huh?" I was now confused again but the anger was still there.

"You like Elizabeth" He told me bluntly.

"I do not!" I defended myself.

"Come on mate? The way you just acted right now. Tell me right now you don't want to rip Keith's neck off and feed it to the giant squid? I know because every time I see Lily laughing with a boy no matter if it's Remus I still get angry and jealous." He explained.

"Just because I'm angry doesn't mean I like her, don't tell me you weren't angry too and thank you for that Keith Parkinson's gunna get a surprise sometime soon" I thought evilly.

"You're falling for her Padfoot."

"Excuse me? Sirius Black does not 'fall' for anyone. It's the other way round."

"Whatever you tell yourself to help you sleep at night" He chuckled. I gave up arguing because I was too tired to care what he thought now. It did worry me slightly that my best mate thought I liked someone, he knows me best out of everyone I think.

"It's amazing isn't it?" I thought aloud looking at Eliza.

"What?" James asked.

"How someone so feisty and loud could ever look so peaceful" I chuckled.

"Yeah it is quite amazing especially after all she's gone through." He agreed looking at her sleeping frame. "I don't know what I would have done if I wasn't allowed back to Hogwarts."

"I probably would have gone mad" I laughed.

"Same here, I guess you can see what it did to her." He sighed.

"What'd you mean?"

"I remember the Elizabeth Jones I meet first day of Hogwarts funny, bubbly and never stopped smiling. She has changed so much. Closed off, keeps herself to herself and no one knows anything about her time away from Hogwarts."

"You're right but she handled it better than we would have I guess and I know things about her past"

"Really?" Prongs said interested. "And you're not falling for her huh?"

"Oh sod off" I laughed.

"Come on help me get these two up to the girls Dorms." He instructed. "You know how to get up there right?" James winked.

I just scoffed. "Of course I do Prongsie" James gently picked Lily up bridal style and I did the same with Eliza. Taking them quickly up the stairs into the girls Dorm another thing that surprised me about Eliza was she was so light. I didn't really except her to be heavy but … I don't know what I was expecting. I guess I just wasn't expecting to hold her.

James put Lily gently on her bed and tucked her into the duvet as I did the same. Before we left the room James kissed Lily on the forehead quickly before whispering good night.

If they didn't end up together then there is something seriously wrong with the world.

* * *

**A/N- I really hope you liked that I love how they have a little guy talk at the end _**

**Please review and let me know what you thought x**


	9. The Quidditch Practise

Lily Evans POV

"So where's Remus this fine day?" Eliza asked. It was half way through the winter holidays and James had ordered Sirius and Eliza to come to Hogwarts for Quidditch practise. I tagged along because I was sick of being abused by my sister at home.

"Ahh it's coming up to that time of the month" Sirius laughed. "And not in a womanly way either"

"Now today I will be teaching you both a new move" James smiled arrogantly trying to change the conversations subject. He went crazy over Quidditch so I didn't want to interrupt him.

"What we learning your Sir" Eliza joked saluting as Sirius did.

"This is no laughing matter" James said bluntly. "This could win us most of the games against Slytherin. It's our last year and I'm not losing" He added determinedly.

"Whatever boss" Sirius sighed obviously wanting the game to be more fun than work.

"I get it now, this is how you make it look like Sirius is amazing at Quidditch, James does all the homework and he then teaches you" Eliza thought out loud to Sirius.

"Excuse me there is some skill involved you've got to actually be able to do the things he teaches me." Sirius tried to defend himself.

"Anyway… We're going to be learning the Rounded Nose Dive" He announced proudly. But the smile was soon wiped off his face as he realized Eliza was smiling at him.

"You already know it don't you?" I giggled.

"Ah dammit" James joked. "Now I just gotta teach what's his name over here"

"Excuse me Prongs that is no way to treat your best friend" We all started laughing as we walked onto the empty Quidditch pitch.

"Go on then Eliza show me how it's done then" Sirius ordered.

"Pushy, Pushy" She laughed.

Elizabeth got on her broomstick and flew quite high in the air which did worry me slightly. "Be careful" I warned her.

"Oh where's the fun in Quidditch if you're going to be careful?" Eliza laughed in reply.

"The girls gotta point" Sirius barked.

"Amen!" James shouted.

"You got a Quaffle?" She shouted down to James.

"Nope. I'll go get one." He said running into the changing rooms. He returned two minutes later with a Quaffle.

"Bout time Captain" Eliza cheekily commented.

"Merlin's beard you're annoying." James huffed.

"You just noticed?" Sirius laughed.

"Lily…" Eliza called from the sky. Knowing exactly what to do I hit both Potter and Black around their heads. To this they responded with 'Ow' and 'Hey'. "Thanks" She smiled.

"Anytime" I giggled. I did have to admit I did get jealous of Eliza at moments like these the way she looked just amazing so high in the air with the wind blowing through her hair. She always looked strong but on a broom she looked... powerful. I'd often wished I could play Quidditch but the game just didn't agree with me in so many ways.

I needed balance, control and needed to be quite fearless these things I didn't have. I was clumsy, even clumsier on a broomstick and I'd be too worried about dying than winning a game. I realized that if I was going to go down in Hogwarts history it was going to be for something Academic… or for murdering a member of the Marauders I hadn't quite decided which route I was going to take.

"When I say now I want you to throw the Quaffle to Sirius who is going to stand…" Eliza stopped talking deliberating about where to place Black. "… There" She pointed.

Sirius moved to stand about fifteen feet away from James. I couldn't see how this was going to work but then again I'd never seen a Rounded Nose Dive before.

"There's no way you can do this Jones." Sirius laughed.

"A challenge?" Eliza winked.

"You haven't seen her play before mate" James warned Sirius probably knowing that Sirius might create a bet out of it.

"Ready?" Eliza called positioning herself.

"Yep!" Both Sirius and Potter shouted up to her.

"Go on Eliza!" I cheered.

"Now!" Eliza shouted. James drew back his arm obviously trying to throw the Quaffle as hard and fast as he could. He released it and it was spinning quickly towards Sirius who had his hands out ready to catch it but before it could reach him it disappeared as Eliza grabbed it.

Eliza had swooped down in a circular sort of shape and … I think she'd spun somewhere in the movement but it happened so fast I really couldn't have been sure. But she would have had to other wise she would have been upside down when she'd caught it.

"Holy crap" Sirius laughed watching Eliza zoom around with the Quaffle.

"Told she was good Padfoot" James laughed with him.

"That was brilliant" I called to Eliza.

"Why thank you Lily" She said flying to the floor gently.

"And Padfoot if she'd gone back up to where she was originally instead of flying horizontally that's called a Circular Nose Dive which I bet she can do as well."

Elizabeth just stood there laughing. "God is there anything you can't do?" James asked.

"I've had a lot of free time over the years" Eliza explained sadly. I noticed how Sirius's expression changed to a look of curiosity. There's something going on with him but I couldn't figure out what it was. It wasn't like he'd been acting completely strange but things like looks and expressions were strange.

We spent the whole afternoon trying to teach Sirius the move… well when I say we I meant Eliza and James cause there was nothing about Quidditch I could teach Sirius. He wasn't doing so well. Every time he tried it he nearly fell of his broom or did. I pretty sure he was going to be covered in bruises from hitting the ground so hard.

"God damn it!" Sirius yelled angrily after getting thrown off his brown again.

"You'll get it eventually." James reassured him.

I noticed how dark it was getting and quickly looked at my watch. "Oh Merlin, sorry guys I've got to get back now" I apologized.

"I'll take you home." James said eagerly. To be honest I'd had too much fun today to ruin it by shouting at Potter so I just let him. Plus I hated walking home on my own there was no one to talk to which made the journey feel twice as long.

James shot Sirius a surprised look that I tried not to laugh at. He really must think I hate him I thought sadly.

Elizabeth POV

"Ok see you later guys" I said good bye to Lily and James waving them off the pitch.

"See you back at your house Prongs" Sirius called. "Bye Lily see you soon" Sirius winked.

"Well I think we're done for today" I sighed. I began to walk to the changing rooms. "You coming Black?" I asked.

"Yeah in a sec just gunna do a few laps first" He kicking off from the ground.

When I came out of the changing rooms after putting all the equipment back I looked around the pitch to shout at Sirius to come inside but I couldn't see him anywhere. I looked up into the stands wondering if he'd flown up there but I couldn't see him.

"Black?" I called. I heard a mumbled reply and realized it came from what looked like a pile of clothes in the centre of the pitch. Realizing it was Black I raced to his side. Shit!

"Hey Jones" He said throw clenched teeth when I rolled him over onto his back.

"You tried to do the nose dive didn't you?" I accused him.

"So what if I did?" Sirius began to argue with me.

"Oh shut up Black I know you did now what hurts?" I asked.

"My arm I think I've broken my wrist and my leg" He thought a loud moving his right arm and his right leg while wincing.

"Alright sit up then" I ordered helping him. Taking out my wand I was just about to say the healing spell when Sirius interrupted me.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing your bones what does it look like Black?" I asked.

"Aren't you a little under trained to be doing that?" He asked.

"Oh stop being a girl! I've done this on myself before. Have a little faith will you?"

"Fine…" He gave up.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically. Pointing my wand at his wrist first I said "Brackium Emendo"

Sirius's face turned from in pain to in shock now. "See trust that's all you need." I smiled. I pointed my wand at his leg now and repeated the spell "Brackium Emendo".

"I've got to hand it to you Jones you are incredibly smart" Black laughed as he slowly got up from the floor with a little help from me.

"Thanks" I smiled walking back to the changing rooms. Before he collected his broom he shouted "Hey Jones, could you not tell anyone about this?"

I turned around smirking. "Of course not wouldn't want your manhood being questioned after being helped by a girl" I laughed.

"It's not cause you're a girl" He tried explained.

"Oh I'm sorry it's because you don't want me to spoil your polished reputation" I laughed harder.

"Actually it's because if the rest of the Quidditch realize how hurt I got doing this nosedive then no one is going to want to learn it!" He shouted after me.

After I had got changed Sirius caught up with me on my way back to the castle. "Hey I forgot to erm… say thanks for back there…" He said quietly.

"That's alright Siri-kins" I laughed.

"Oi!" Black laughed throwing an arm around my waist and tickling me. Dam it! I'm really ticklish and the last thing I wanted was Sirius realizing. I tried to hold my laughter but I just couldn't. I was giggling uncontrollably.

"Sirius… please stop… stop" I giggled squirming against his grip.

"Who would have thought? The Elizabeth Jones is ticklish" He chuckled.

"I said don't call me Elizabeth" I laughed kicking him in the shin which made him let go finally.

He just continued to laugh. "Jerk." I smiled.

"Witch" Black winked.

"How could you tell" I acted shocked.

Lily Evans POV

"Well thanks for walking me home" I smiled.

"It was my pleasure" James smiled back making me blush.

"Today was really fun" I admitted.

"You should rid the broom next time" He winked.

I just laughed. "If you'd like a death on your hands then be my guest, force me onto a broom."

"I'm sure if you had a decent teacher like myself you'd be brilliant" James replied.

"You'll have to kidnap me before that happens James" I laughed.

"You just called me James" He said slightly shocked.

"So…" I desperately tried to think of an excuse. "You call me Lily" Nice one I mentally slapped myself. I could feel heat rising in my cheeks.

"Are you planning on calling me James from now on?" James enquired.

"Maybe" I said looking at the ground. James and I's little moment was ruined by my sister shouting something from inside my house.

"Hey look mum! The freaks outside with her boyfriend" Petunia shouted in a stupid voice. As if my face wasn't red enough. "Oh Merlin… I'm sorry"

"It's ok… Why do you let her be so rude to you?" James asked.

"Because I know she loves me really" I answered weakly.

"You're amazing you realize that Lily?" My head shot up to look at him.

"I'm not" I giggled uncomfortably.

"Well just know there's always a room at the Potters with your name on it if you feel like murdering her but think a break might be a better" He kindly said.

"Thanks" I smiled at him. "But I wouldn't want your parents having Sirius and me" I winked.

"Suit yourself" He chuckled. "Well Good night Lily."

"Night James" I whispered quickly kissing him on the cheek before running into my house.

Oh merlin… did I actually like Potter?

_

* * *

_

**A/N- Hey so I really hope you liked that chapter it as sort of a filler chapter x  
I just want to say a big shout out to Violet Saphira Darling she wrote the sweetest  
****review on my story a few days ago and it really made my day so go give her some lovin'! x**

**Please review I would adore it if I could give more people shoutouts but people just don't seem  
****to want to give me any feedback : (**

Thanks you to the people who have ^_^


	10. The Moment

Elizabeth Jones's POV

My Christmas holiday was actually really good. I had one of the most peaceful times of my life. I read loads of books, caught up on all my homework and studying and most of all I had fun. Lily visited a lot to make sure I didn't get lonely or bored and the whole gang visited often to. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus came on the day before Christmas Eve and we shared the presents that we got each other. I even got to have some private lessons with Dumbledore when he was around.

I went out and practised a lot of Quidditch after telling James I would in fact join the team. Having the pitch all to myself was amazing. All that space just to zoom around on my broomstick. It was just stunning on the pitch when it snowed because everything was covered with a white blanket. It was especially great when you woke up quite early in the morning and when you flew the wind stung your face in a weird kind of nice way that made you feel alive.

I was lying in bed smiling thinking about all the things I had done this winter, it was one day before school started and as much as I loved the break I couldn't wait for school to start again, after a while I just got bored of searching the library for books and practising Quidditch.

Suddenly from the common room I heard loud banging and crashes. I immediately got up and grabbed my wand from under my pillow. _What the fuck was happening down there?_ I asked myself. _Oh well only one way to find out_ I thought to myself climbing slowly down the stairs from the Girls dorm.

It was a good job I'd left the fire burning to die out for itself otherwise I would have been completely blinded and wouldn't have been able to see who it was. I had my wand at the ready to stun anyone that was down here.

I realized I didn't have to after I saw none other than Sirius Black's figure near the fire. "Sirius?" I asked slightly confused as to why he was here. Suddenly without warning Sirius pushed everything off a nearby desk and flipped the desk over, growling deeply.

I jumped back in shock and my hand holding my wand flew up in defence. I saw him going over to the book shelf. "What the hell Black!" I shouted. I ran over trying to stop him before he did something to that as well.

He took my upper arms roughly and pushed me against the nearest wall knocking my head slightly. _What the hell has happened to him? _Before he could turn and destroy something else I did what I could to stop him. I could only think of one way to snap him out of it. I slapped him right across his right cheek, _hard. _I then grabbed both cheeks putting a hand either side of his face. "Look at my Black!" I shouted.

He was panting hard and looked well… tired, defeated almost. His storm grey eyes stared into mine. He moved his head forward until his forehead was resting on mine he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second before opening them again.

My heart was pounding quite hard now but I refused to believe it was because Black was so close to me. I'm pretty sure anyone's heart would be pounding if you found a classmate rampaging through their common room.

"I'm sorry" Sirius apologized in his rough voice letting go of my arms and moving his head back. "I deserved that"

"What happened?" I asked curiosity burning in my voice.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked his voice laced with worry.

"Sirius what happened? Did you and James have a fight?" I asked again.

"Are you hurt?" He growled.

"No I'm fine!" I shouted. "Now tell me what's wrong" I was starting to get really irritated now.

"Don't worry James and I are fine" He smiled weakly. I took my hands away from his face because he'd calmed down. "Sorry if I scared you Jones"

"You didn't scare me I was just a bit worried you were possessed" I laughed.

"Yeah sorry I went a bit ape shit" He chuckled.

"At least you didn't hurt the books" I joked.

"Yeah I'll tell you what happened in a second but I was thinking I should probably tidy up the mess first" He laughed.

"I'll give you a hand." I smiled kindly. I've never seen Sirius like this before. To be honest I've never seen Sirius angry I meant like proper anger. I've seen him when Potter 'accidently' dyed his hair pink or something like that but he wasn't himself five minutes ago. I sort of realized for the first time that Sirius and I were actually friends and that I did care about him. I was worried about what had happened.

After we'd fixed everything we conjured up some hot chocolate and sat in front of the fire.

"Now tell me what happened?" I asked gently not wanting him to go psycho again.

"Well you know I've been living at the Potters?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I thought I should at least visit my family for Christmas you know? So I went on Boxing Day to see if everyone was ok. I didn't expect them to miss me or anything but I wanted to wish them a happy new year etc."

"Ok…"

"Once I got there and my family realized I was back. I basically got hexed out of my own house by my brother and my mum. She was screaming things like 'Blood Traitor' and she told me that I might as well be dead because I was such a waste of a wizard" He growled the last part.

I hesitantly put a hand on his knee trying to be reassuring. I wasn't really use to helping people through things like this… to tell the truth I wasn't really used to personal conversations with people especially not Sirius Black.

"My mum kept telling me to be more like my brother and just not bother coming back and then like I said I basically got hexed out of my own home." He sighed. "I was erm… slightly angry I guess" He laughed awkwardly. "I came here with all my stuff and kind of went ape shit as your saw"

I smiled. I really didn't know what to say. So I just said that. "I don't really know what to say Sirius. I'm not good in these situations" He just laughed at that.

"You really don't have to say anything." He smiled taking a sip out of his hot chocolate. "Just needed someone to listen to me really and snap me out of it…"

We spend God knows how long talking about anything and everything after not seeing each other for three weeks there was a lot to talk about how he thought Lily and James were getting closer and that my plan to get them together might actually work and that he also wanted in. _Typical Sirius wanting credit for something_ I laughed to myself. We also talked about me being on the Quidditch team and how much I've practised over the holidays. After we'd both finished our hot chocolates we just sat looking at the fire as it began to die.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" He asked again suddenly.

"I'm fine really. Like you could ever hurt me" I smirked.

"You wanna bet?" He winked. I saw a mischievous look in his eyes.

"No… No Black don't you dare" I laughed getting up off the sofa as he did.

"Do I detect a hint of fear Jones?" He smirked.

"Yeah right!" I laughed as we both circled round the sofa like an awful Hogwarts western. I saw a chance and I took it. "Night Black" I shouted trying to run to the girl's dorms but Sirius was just too fast.

"Gotcha" He laughed wrestling me to the floor.

"No!" I squealed. Black was straddling me lightly on the floor as we both burst into laughter uncontrollably. Wrestling some more to get up I shouted "Black you're too fat get off me" I giggled.

"What was that?" He asked sarcastically as he put all his weight on me.

"Ahhh" I laughed. I hadn't noticed how close his face had gotten once he'd put all his weight on me but he was only a few centimetres away. Suddenly his laughing stopped I opened my eyes which I had closed from laughing too much to see his eyes were suddenly serious. I was now very aware of how close our bodies were and how mine fit in every line of his. "Sirius wha…"

His lips were suddenly on mine his hands moving to my hair. I was about to hit him when I realized I didn't want him to stop I liked the feeling that was surging through me. I felt like lightening was running through my veins and as he touched my cheek slightly it was almost like my skin reacted with it like acid but it wasn't a bad feeling it was… amazing. I never want this to end.

That's when I also realized I was kissing him back. I think Black was shocked too. I moved my hands to play with his messy hair as our tongues fought for dominance. We rolled over so now I was on the top and continued to kiss each other. His hands had left my hair and one was wrapped around my waist and the other was gently holding the nape of my neck deepening the kiss.

_Eliza! You are kissing Sirius Black! _I heard a voice scream at me from the back of my head. _OH SHIT! _What the hell was I thinking? I immediately stopped kissing him squeezed out of his grasp, I got up quickly and said "Night Black" walking as fast as I could up to the girls dorm leaving a rather shocked Sirius still on the floor of the common room.

I ran in and shut the door behind me leaning against it panting slightly from the kiss and from walking so quickly up here. "Oh fuck… fuck…fuck fuckity fuck!" I groaned. "What the hell did I just do?" I moaned hitting my head _hard _on one of the posts of my bed.

_Stupid Black family!_ If he hadn't have gone and seen his family then he wouldn't have come to Hogwarts which means I would never had seen him and I also wouldn't have kissed him… _I kissed Sirius. Aww fuck! _

There was no way in hell I like Black! I'd just been rather lonely these past two weeks because everyone was quite busy. Remus had his furry little problem and James and Sirius had to help out with that so they hadn't been able to come and visit and Lily was visiting all her family that she never saw apart from in the winter time.

There was just some physical attraction he was angry and I was bored that's all…

Right?

Sirius Black's POV

I lay panting and stunned on the floor of the Gryffindor common room. That was amazing but I shouldn't have done it I mentally scolded myself. I just couldn't help myself Eliza seemed to have changed over the winter she'd become less shy and closed off. I mean two months ago I could not have had such a nice conversation with her like I did in front of the fire not ten minutes ago and she looked just well… stunning. I'd never seen her laugh so much the way it made her green eyes sparkle.

_But of course __**the**__ Sirius Black can't have one girl who is__** just**__ a friend apart from Lily no! of course not! _I sighed. I guess James was right I did have a thing for Jones but I refused to believe I was 'falling' for her. This was in no way love, I wasn't James Potter and she wasn't Lily Evans. But she kissed me back! I know she did and she can't deny that.

I have to say I'd never had a kiss quite like that it was like ever cell in my body was tingling and I just wanted to never stop holding her. I was not in love with Jones though, I thought determined…I couldn't like her like that

Right?

* * *

**A/N- It's about time they kissed right? ; ) **

**Now sorry for the late updates but I pre-wrote three chapters because I knew I was going to be doing NaNoWriMo (national novel writing month)  
and wouldn't have time to write anything in the month of november. So I'm trying to get them to last so they will be few and far a part I'm affraid. **

**I really love this chapter not quite sure why it's not just because they kiss.  
Please let me know if you liked it? Lemme know what you think? What could be improved? x**


	11. The Things That Were Said

**A/N- It's a long one to make up for my lack of posting ^3^**

I took a deep breath before I walked down into the common room chanting _Please not be there _over and over again in my head but I was not a lucky person naturally so why would things change now? Sirius was sitting on the large sofa in front of the non-existent fire. It was a lovely snowy day today it really was a shame I'd gotten used to what Hogwarts looked like when it had snowed. I hope next winter that I wouldn't be as bored with it as I was now.

_Suck it up and pretend it never happened!_ I ordered myself marching down the stairs from the girls dorm.

"Morning Black" I greeted him casually. He turned around with a shocked expression on his face. I don't think he thought I was going to be so relaxed about this. I was surprised why I hadn't shouted at him already but I thought it was a better approach just to try and ignore what happened. He quickly regained his poker face.

"Hey Jones…" He replied.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" I asked trying not to remember how kissing him felt. I had to admit he was a good kisser and like I've always thought he was very good looking but there was no way in hell I like Black and even if I did there was no way I was stupid enough to even start something with him.

"Yeah I have" he answered.

"Oh ok see you later then" I smiled weakly. I almost ran out of the common room out of awkwardness. I breathed out slowly walking down to the kitchen; oh boy this was going to be a strange day.

I spent the whole day not seeing Black I wasn't trying too hard to intentionally avoid him but I think we both would just rather not see each other. I had to admit I spent lots of hours in the library not because I knew he'd never be there but because I had to… study right?

I didn't run away from anything not Sirius or any other problem it's not my style. I think it's stupid to run away from things just face them head on and usually you will win out. No point in delaying the inevitable which is why when Sirius mentioned something later that night I didn't run away because I wasn't a coward plus I knew Black wouldn't give up he'd find a way to talk about it somehow.

I just walked into the Gryffindor common room and interrupted Sirius pacing. As soon as he saw me he blurted out "We need to talk"

"About what?" I tried to ask innocently, there may still be a chance he doesn't care about what happened.

"Oh sod off Eliza don't play games" He shouted angrily.

"Hey don't shout at me!" I shouted back

"We need to talk about what happened last night and you know exactly what I mean"

"Last night never happened Black!" I almost spat _and there's the temper_ I thought to myself. "I won't tell anyone about your fit and what you did afterwards and if you tell anyone about what happened later then I'll castrate you!"

"'Wha_t I _did afterwards'" He quoted angrily. "We kissed Eliza it's not like it's something life threatening you can say it out loud!"

"Like I said what you _did _never happened!"

"Oh what _I _did? You kissed me back!" He argued.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I knew he was right but I wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Don't deny it you kissed me back and you know it!"

"It was a moment of weakness I was bored and slightly lonely from not seeing anyone for like three weeks and you needed someone to be there for you, it was a physical attraction that's all!" I retorted I wasn't sure if I was just persuading Sirius that's what happened anymored.

"Physical attraction is that what you're calling it?" He laughed taking a step closer to me trying to intimidate me.

"Oh don't let your ego inflate anymore Black" I warned him as I stepped closer. Something I really should have thought more about because it made it so easy for Black to do what he did next.

He suddenly grabbed me around the waist with one hand and held my face with the other. "Don't. You. Dare!" I hissed struggling against him. Damn him and his Quidditch muscles I really couldn't get free. I may also play Quidditch and if I may say I'm quite buff for a girl. There is still the time old problem of male over female. He was just too tall compared to me and more muscled. It didn't help that my body was reacting like it had last night and my heart was beating hard and fast.

He lowered his lips to mine effortlessly as I struggled still. Before they touched he whispered "Tell me this isn't _just _physical attraction" His warm breathe tickled my lips before he closed the space. It took all I had not to kiss him back I wanted so badly to. Black's hand was drawing circles on the small of my back as he tried to force a response out of my lips.

I was still struggling to get free. I quickly stomped on his right foot with my shoe and he let go. "You can't go around kissing people randomly Black!" I shrieked withdrawing my wand from my boot. Thank God I stopped him so soon otherwise I might actually have cracked. _What the hell is happening to me?_ "I'm not one of your flavours of the week!"

"Tell me truthfully you didn't feel anything! Look in my eyes" He yelled pointing his wand at me as well.

"I felt nothing." I lied looking in his eyes.

"You're lying." He said bluntly.

I took a deep breath closing my eyes. I opened them silently to see Sirius's expression had gone from angry to confused and he had lowered his wand. I put my wand back into my boot and took another deep breath. I was going to take Dumbledore's advice and do the sensible thing for once. I would have usually cursed Sirius until he couldn't stand but that was so immature.

"I'm not going to let my temper take control over me… _again._" I began to explain. "One of us is going to get hurt and Merlin knows it won't be me" Sirius opened his mouth to say something but I held my hand out to stop him. "I didn't feel anything and neither did you. You're only attracted to me because I'm not a ditzy blonde or a brunette that will throw themselves at you constantly, you're just bored of the 'usuals' and I just had a weak moment." I explained calmly.

Black sighed and gave up. "You're probably right" He sighed again. "Sorry about it all."

"It's fine I'm as much to blame." I smiled. I was very proud of myself. I managed to resolve something without my wand being in my hand… I mean it was but it was put back were it belonged and I talked the situation through. I might try this again sometime… or not I know what I'm like. I held out my hand for him to shake "Friends?"

"I don't think we've ever been friends…" Sirius joked shaking my hand.

"As close to friends as you can get without worrying you're hurting the other persons feelings when you bully them none stop" I laughed letting go of Sirius's hand.

"I can agree to that" He smiled at me.

Lily Evan's POV

I don't think I've ever been this upset. I mean I may look it when I'm shouting at Potter but Petunia just hurts me to the core. James only teases me and I know he doesn't mean it but Petunia says things with so much hate for me. I tell myself she does it because she's just a little jealous of me which I would be too in her position but it's hard to believe someone that horrible loves you.

Just like always she'd started a fight with me before we went to drop me off at the station my parents had stopped making her go because it just caused a scene. I loved my parents they really did try as hard as they could to make sure their daughters were happy but it was hard with one being so difficult.

Petunia started shouting lots of horrible things like calling me a freak which didn't bother so much anymore but then she said 'That boy Snape was right you are a Mudblood! I bet the Wizarding world wished you were never born you're a horrible witch!" I hadn't cried because I didn't want to worry my parents but as soon as I crossed onto platform nine and three quarters I burst into tears. I'd left my owl at home along with Merlin knows what else because I was to upset and forgotten loads of things, I was late, I was convinced my sister _actually _hated me and I had a feeling this day was going to get worse.

I was very late and I knew I'd never catch the train it was already half way from the platform by the time I was there. I felt the tears streaming down my face as I kicked my suitcases; I put my back against one of the walls and just slid down it and put my head in my hands.

James Potter's POV

Suddenly something caught my eye. I saw a streak of ginger hair in the corner of my eye. I turned around to look out the window to see that someone who look a lot like Lily was crying on the platform. The train was leaving but I knew exactly what I was going to do.

Jump off it … it wasn't going that fast right? But if that was Lily then there was no way I was leaving her on the Platform if she was crying.

I lept up and ran to the nearest door. "Mate where are you going?" Remus yelled.

"Tell Dumbledore that Lily and I are still on the Platform, come get us whenever" I yelled in reply.

"Merlin knows what he's doing" Remus sighed talking to a fellow Gryffindor as I sped past trying to get off the train.

I quickly jumped off the train before it picked up speed and landed relatively smoothly on the platform. I nearly lost my balance but I managed to jump it without falling over. Gathering myself together and ran a hand through my hair I walked slowly over to Lily.

"Lily?" I asked gently. Not knowing why she was crying was breaking my heart and one thing is for sure Lily Evans is never late and has _never _missed the train. When she heard my voice her head snapped up and she scrambled to her feet. The back of her leg hit her trunk and she lost her balance. Merlin she's clumsy. I ran forward taking her wrist in my hand and helping her find her balance again.

"You alright?" I asked gently.

"What are you doing here?" She sniffed through her tears but they were still there ready to burst out of her beautiful eyes.

"I was late for the train as well" I lied.

"Don't lie James" Lily managed to say before she burst into tears throwing her arms around my neck.

"Shh" I whispered softly in her ear putting one hand around her waist and the other in her hair trying to calm her down. My heart was official crashed into pieces having the person you love sobbed into your shoulder was murder! Although in a sick horrible way this was the happiest I'd been in a while when it came to Lily Evans this holiday she'd opened up to me and it looked like it was going to continue through the school year.

I played with her hair which was a joy for me because there's nothing more I loved than her hair. "Shh" I repeated. Once she'd calmed down I said: "What happened Lily?"

She stepped back releasing me from the hug. Her cheeks turned my favourite blushed colour and she looked down at the floor obviously embarrassed. "Erm… Sorry about that." Lily giggled awkwardly.

"It's honestly fine" I smiled at her when she looked up at me. "Now you're killing me Lils please tell me what's wrong" I pleaded.

"Ah you know just Petunia got a little too much for me to handle and everything's going wrong today." She tried to explain casually.

"Should've taken me up on my offer huh Evans?" I winked trying to make her smile. Lily tried to hide a giggle. _Score! _"What's she done… if you don't mind me asking?"

"She just said some pretty rude and hurtful things nothing to worry about it's not important" She said quietly.

"Anything thing to do with you is important" I told her truthfully as usual she blushed.

"What's going wrong then?" I asked sliding down the wall nearest and sat on the floor.

"Forgot my owl, missed the train…." He listed. "And I'm here with you" She giggled jokingly.

"Hey I didn't have to come to the rescue" I defended myself smiling.

"I know I know" Lily smiled and then went serious. "But I'm glad you did … kind of needed someone you know?"

"Yeah don't worry at least you react better than Sirius" I chuckled.

"He goes a bit crazy he calls it 'Ape Shit'. Sirius just gets really angry which Elizabeth has recently witnessed" I explained laughing.

"Nice" Lily giggled. "… wait Elizabeth? What?"

"It's a long story" I explained.

"Looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while" She pointed out.

"Well Sirius went to see his family like two days ago 'cause he's not the type of person to completely block someone out… well he wasn't. He went to see how they were doing you know and wish them merry Christmas blah blah blah…" I began to tell the story. "… Well let's just say he didn't get a very warm welcome. He got 'hexed out of his own house'" I did quote marks with my fingers.

"That's awful" Lily said sadly.

"Yeah I know and so he was slightly angry" I laughed at the 'slightly' " and went to Hogwarts and went ape shit in the common room. Elizabeth came down and managed snap him out of it apparently she slapped right round the face." I laughed and so did Lily.

"That's my girl" Lily commented smiling. "They are so alike it's funny"

"How'd you mean?"

"Well Elizabeth acts exactly the same way when she's angry. She goes… 'Ape shit' too. Also their Patronus's are basically the same with a few tweaks. They both have hard pasts _and _there both so mean to each other but they enjoy it." She laughed.

"I suppose you're right" I realized. "You'll never guess what happened next though" I smirked.

"Wait before you tell me. How'd you know all this?"

"Sirius owled me yesterday explaining he'd be staying at Hogwarts till school started because it was just easier to stay there… Anyway you'll never guess it" I said all knowingly.

"Oh Merlin just tell me" Lily sighed.

"He kissed her" I exclaimed. Lily's expression was one of shock.

"Oh no…"

"But he says she kissed him back"

"Really?" Lily sounded shocked. "If he's telling the truth although I think Sirius out of all of us will know more about kissing back etc."

"I'm pretty sure he's telling the truth but he owled me saying that he hadn't talked to Eliza about it cause she'd not said anything about it. Sirius is going to confront her about it so we could get back to Hogwarts with two murdered best friends" I thought honestly worried. If they both got angry then the whole Castle might be in danger. Especially as Elizabeth is an amazing witch Merlin knows what spells she knows.

"Ah jeez" She giggled.

We sat in silence for a while just staring around at the station which had got darker. Lily must've realized how dark it was getting and subconsciously moved a little closer to me. It wasn't an awkward silent more of a relaxing silence.

"At least this didn't happen when school was starting right? That would've been funny and your new Head Boy is James Potter and your new Head Girl is Lily Evans but there not here right now because they missed the train" We both started laughing.

"Your very optimistic" Lily commented.

"And you're not?" I asked shocked. "Miss I never stop smiling Evans" I joked.

"What are you talking about I'm always upset" He sighed.

"No but you're not because there's always someone around to remind you what you're really like… an amazing, beautiful talented witch who can change anyone's mood" I beamed at her.

"Shut up Potter" Lily blushed looking at the floor.

We sat there for at least two hours it really didn't bother me because Lily and I sat there until it got dark. We talked like never before I wasn't being an immature prat and she wasn't screaming at me. It was wonderful. Lily had fallen asleep on my shoulder, I didn't blame her with the day she'd been having it was amazing she'd stay sane. I just couldn't help gently stroking one of her hands which was half perched on her leg and half on mine. Her skin was so unbelievable soft and was the most beautiful colour. I was such a sap… I guess it goes to show you one person can change you forever. I only wished Sirius and Remus could find their one person.

Most people at Hogwarts just believed I had a 'crush' on Lily but I knew some day she was going to be Mrs Potter . There was no doubt about it. I _was _in love with her. I hadn't felt love towards any other girl and to be honest why would I want to when Lily was everything I could ever want and more, Beautiful, Smart and Talented. Lily was my sun everyone revolved around her and depended on her and she didn't even realize. God knows Eliza wouldn't have changed so much if she wasn't with Lily and well I definitely wouldn't be who I am today without her. I would probably have turned out more like Sirius.

I was sure Sirius had found his one. I was convinced he'd end up with Eliza. It really was hard to imagine Sirius settling down with just one girl but Lily was right they were so alike I guess it just had to work. All that crap about you can't go out with someone to like you because you won't have any conversation or 'Opposites attract'. They may attract like in my and Lily's case but you can date whoever makes your heart beat that little bit faster. It's that one person that when they even just glance at you make you nervous.

My long train of thought was interrupted when someone came onto the platform. By this time I was getting quite tried and was nearly falling asleep.

"Mr Potter?" I heard Dumbledore ask poking me.

"What?" I shouted suddenly waking Lily up.

"Huh?" Lily murmured sleepily.

"Oh Professor thank you for coming to get us." I smiled. "Sorry I woke you." I apologized to Lily.

"Sorry I couldn't have come sooner duty called" the Professor chuckled.

"It's ok we completely understand. We're just sorry we missed Prefect and Head duties. I hope we didn't cause you any trouble" Lily mumbled slightly more coherently than the last murmur.

"Certainly not we had enough prefects to get everything done." Dumbledore reassured Lily.

"Let me take your trunk" I offered her.

"You don't need to" Lily told me.

"It's fine I think if you try you'll fall over" I explained looking at Lily who really was still half a sleep.

"Probably" Lily chuckled.

"Everyone ready?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes thanks" I answered.

"Yep" Lily replied.

We took one of Dumbledore's arms each and personally prepared to feel completely sick as we travelled to Hogwarts by apparition. I was more used to it then say Lily probably was because my family travelled a lot and I wasn't muggle born. So I was a little worried about how Lily was going to feel once we'd got to Hogwarts but let's worry about that when it happens shall we?

* * *

**A/N- Like I said before the chapter sorry about the lack of posting I was doing NaNoWriMo but I've had to stop because my school work is suffering.  
I wish I have better knews on the updating front but I don't. Decemeber is filled with Mock exams and I really need to focus on them. I will try and  
pre-write some chapters but for now please read this LONG chapter :L**

**Please let me know what you think, I really like this chapter ^_^**


	12. The Freedom

Elizabeth Jones's POV

Thank God everything went back to normal after the break from school over the winter. Sirius and I were actually getting a long extremely well and 'that moment' was forgotten apart from every now and again James would hint it in a conversation and we'd all hit him. To be honest I would pretend it didn't bother me if everyone in our year found about but it would slightly. I mean I have enough people judging me I don't need extra help by everyone thinking I'm on of Sirius's slags. It'd got better though… people judging me. They've all seen that I don't get all emotional about things and have learnt you just don't push my buttons.

I had made a few more friends after I agreed to join the Quidditch team. Not that I have no friends but I meet new people. We had our first game of the season today and guess who it was against? Our favourite people, the Slytherins. We weren't particularly worried about the game but we still were a little on edge. Our pride would be down the toilet if we lost the first game of the season _and _a game against Slytherin. Gryffindor and Slytherin were the best Quidditch teams. The only reason the Slytherins were so 'good' was because they cheated right, left and centre.

I won't lie I was nervous this was my first game of Quidditch at Hogwarts. I think I might have played one game when I first joined the school but to be honest I couldn't really remember it so I don't count that. I knew I wasn't bad at Quidditch otherwise James wouldn't have put me on the team. He wasn't someone to jeopardize the opportunity to win a game because he let one of his friends onto the team. We had also taught the Quidditch team some new moves and tactics but James and I were still the only ones that could do the rounded nose dive.

The game had started well and we were up by one goal but that could all change knowing Quidditch. I could hear the commentator's quick and loud voice ring throughout the Quidditch pitch and I felt on top of the world. "And Potters got the Quaffle and he's making his way down the field if they get this goal it could be the lead that Gryffindor needs to win!"

I flew as fast as I could to create the Hawkshead Attacking Formation flanking James as did the other Chaser John Florence. We were in a prefect triangle and many Slytherins moved out of our way because I'm pretty sure we looked like we meant business. I drowned out the cheers and the loud noises even the commentator to focus on the game entirely. The three of us swerved and soared dodging the Slytherins and Sirius managed to save James from an angry looking Bludger too.

We were so close to the goals but John got taken out by one of the Slytherin beaters and not even by a Bludger the Slytherin just flew right into him. Three Slytherins came out of nowhere and ambushed James. He had to give the Quaffle up he knew it and I knew it.

"James here!" I shouted.

"You sure?" He shouted back dodging the Slytherins as best he could.

"Do it! Trust me!" This was the last thing I said before I had the Quaffle in my hand and I was speeding down the rest of the pitch to reach the goals. Suddenly it seemed the whole Slytherin team was chasing after me… probably just the pressure of my first game and the fact that Potter was nowhere to be seen but it sure felt like everyone had disappeared. Well that's not going to stop me! I ignored the freezing weather and how numb by hands were beginning to feel. I zig zagged dodging Slytherins as I went. "Oh Merlin Jones is fast. The Slytherins are having real problems trying to catch her." I heard the commentator shout.

This was it I was not going to miss on my first attempt at a goal at Hogwarts. There were three Slytherins lined up in front of the goal I wasn't going to waste my time going around them because I'd be blocked. I would go over. I smiled at them evilly at the middle one who was the Goal Keeper and continued flying towards them as quickly as I could Quaffle under my arm. I had to hand it to the Slytherins they were brave they may all have confused expressions on their faces but they weren't going to move… _oh I'm going to enjoy this. _

As I began to stand on my Broom I heard both Sirius and James shout 'Don't!" from behind me but I didn't listen to them. This was the most free I'd felt in years and I'd practised this move so many times at home nothing could go wrong! "What's Jones doing? Is she insane!" I heard boom through the stadium as the commentator also realized what I was planning.

The middle Slytherin ducked and I kicked off of my broom sending it under the three Slytherins as I jumped off my broom into the space above his head screaming "Woohoo" Enthusiastically to everyone. I landed neatly back on my broom and the whole stadium seemed to let out the breath they'd just been holding in before suddenly everyone erupted in cheers. I shot it neatly in the goal which was as of now not guarded.

I turned around to smile at the rest of my team who seemed to be gaping at me silently and still on their brooms. The Slytherins had joined them. "I've never _ever _seen that move done before. I think Elizabeth Jones is the best Qudditch player Hogwarts has ever seen!" and that was it. I had found my new happy memory I was part of something, something large where people weren't narrow minded and rude. Somewhere I could have fun somewhere what I did seemed to make people happy.

"Well come on then we've got a game to win!" I shouted at the rest of my team and the game roared back into life.

We as soon as the Slytherins got a goal we'd get one and we kept doing that. We were all ways one ahead then they'd try and get another goal for 10 minutes. I was extremely tired and was beginning to lag but it was OK because we only had about half an hour left. Our Keeper Megan Lovelock was amazing and defended brilliantly. The Seeker Tom Roberts was also amazing, he obviously hadn't caught the Snitch but every time he saw the Snitch he'd nose dive or whatever it took to try and get to it. Sirius and Keith White, the other Beaters were life savers in high risk situations. A Bludger nearly hit John square in the face if it wasn't for Sirius. James sure knew how to pick a team and I was extremely proud to be on the Gryffindor team.

We'd just scored our second goal in a row meaning we were two goals ahead. _This is brilliant we're going to win_. I thought happily to myself but suddenly I heard something which tore through my happy thoughts. "Eliza!" I heard someone shout in fear. It was a deep voice and I think it was Sirius's I didn't get a chance to look because suddenly something extremely hard made contact with the side of my head and a shooting pain ran through my body. Everything become dull suddenly and I didn't have the energy to fight it.

Sirius Black's POV

Before anyone could stop it the Bludger came around to hit Eliza again but this time in the side of her chest. Furry boiled up inside me as I realised someone had tampered with the Bludger and I bloody well knew who! Eliza swayed on her broom slightly loosing focus on everything. I was the closet player on our team to Eliza but I was not going to reach her in time.

"Eliza hold on!" I almost screamed but I wasn't close enough. Eliza slipped off her broom almost in slow motion but not before she looked up at me focused her eyes on me for a second and smiled weakly.

I reached out my hand but I just missed her as she slid off her broom and began plummeting for the ground. I was hovering directly above her as she dropped. I looked around the pitch helplessly before I made eye connect with my best friend, it took me one nod from James to know exactly what I had to do.

A rounded nose dive.

I was shooting downwards before I'd really thought about what I was doing, completely forgetting the fact that I had failed a rounded nose dive every time I'd tried previously but I couldn't let Eliza hit the ground she'd break bones or worse. Before I went into the dive I saw the rest of the Gryffindor team trying to zoom over and catch up with us but it really was too late.

I wasn't going to fuck this dive up because Eliza's life could depend on it. Not many people died while playing Quidditch especially not in a school Quidditch game but it happened, very rarely but it did happen. I didn't know what those buldgers had done to her but I didn't want to add to the injuries. There was no way I was going to lose Eliza.

I got to the point in the dive where I could see Eliza falling near me, I spun in the air so I was the right way up and rounded the dive. She was falling straight downwards and I was going to try and catch her at an angle, this I knew was going to hurt both of us but bruises were nothing compared to broken bones or fractured skulls. That's when I realised I'd done it! I had done a rounded nose dive without hesitation. I'd almost not realized I'd done one because I was so focused on Eliza.

I was getting closer and closer to Eliza and I could almost feel and hear my heart in every part of my body. It was pounding faster than ever before. Adrenaline was pumping through my body like electricity. The rest of the Quidditch pitch seemed to have stopped breathing watching every move but I was _not_ going to let anyone down.

That's when I realised I wasn't going to make it. She was falling too fast and again as if my life didn't even matter to me anymore and without hesitation I just leaped off my broom and crashed into her in mid-air. _Yep… that was going to hurt in the morning_. I thought feeling that heavy hot feeling you get when a bruise is forming. As we hurtled to the ground I cradled Eliza to my chest trying to shield her from the impact that we were going to feel when we hit the ground.

I waited for the ground to meet us but I suddenly felt something light and airy and we bounced off something and rolled onto the snowy ground with a hard and painful thud. I could only assume that Dumbledore or one of the other teachers had performed a spell or charm. It hadn't occurred to me they were there I was just too focused on saving Eliza's life. Eliza had landed on top of me so I took most of the impact from the fall. This took me a little to bounce back. She was still cradled to my chest so when we landed all her weight had taken the breath out of my chest.

Rolling quickly over and catching my breath, breathing in and out quickly, my heart beating at the same insanely quick pace. "Eliza" I whispered staring down at her as her hair began to get covered with snow flakes. Her head was lolled to the side where we had landed. I propped her head up facing me and anger spread through my whole body when I saw that there was blood coming from her hair line. I gently moved the hair from her face stroking her cheek gently as I did it. "Elizabeth" I said louder shaking her lightly. I was getting really worried now.

"Mm.." I heard her mumble painfully. Eliza's eyes flickered open a few times but she wasn't awake enough.

"Eliza can you hear me?" I tried to say calmly. Her eyes opened properly then flickered shut a few more times before she replied.

"Sirius…." She whispered painfully. "Stay with me…" I stared into her beautiful eyes, literally speechless. I'd never thought I would have heard Elizabeth Jones sounding so … vulnerable. It made me warm inside though, weirdly it made me happy knowing that she needed me. Her eyes opened and closed once more before her head lolled to the side again. Her vulnerability also scared me because Eliza was always incredible strong.

"No! Eliza stay with me" I said desperately. This is when I started paying attention to my surroundings. The Quidditch pitch was buzzing with people trying to see what was happening and wanting to know if anyone was hurt. "Help me!" I called to Dumbledore and other teachers who were rushing onto the pitch. I also noticed then that the snow was melting and making me freezing cold. _That is not good for Eliza._ I thought to myself while I stood up quickly ignoring the pain I felt in many places. I picked Eliza up bridal style and waited for the teachers to reach me.

The rest of the Quidditch team was being held back by other teachers, I looked over to see James's pained face. I knew he hated not being there when his friend was hurt. If that was me it'd ripping me apart.

McGonagall made it to me first. "Oh my dear child" She breathed running a hand over Eliza's cheek. "Albus she needs to go to Madam Pomfrey"

Dumbledore quickly made his way over and wasted no time. "Take my arm." He ordered bluntly.

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! x

Sorry I've been gone for a while just lost all faith in my writing skills recently XD  
So I hope you like this chapter I don't think it's very good but hey as long as one of you guys likes it right? x


	13. The Hospital Wing

**A/N- This is a long chapter to make up for the lack of posting... stupid school T_T**

Lily Evans POV

"Now everyone listen, if Miss Jones wakes up while you're here no loud noises, no annoying her" Madam Pomfrey paused to look at Sirius and James who just smirked. "…and do not let her move off this bed" She continued.

"We understand" Remus said sensibly.

"Oh and another think we've used quite a lot of magic on her she has also been given a lot of medication so if she does wake-up she might not act quite like herself" Madam Pomfrey warned before marching off quickly to deal with another patient, outfit flapping gently behind her. I did have to give it to Poppy she was amazing. Helping so many people _and _putting up with people like the Marauders that's got to take a lot out of a person. I owed her for helping Eliza… we all did.

"Well that is going to be interesting Jones not acting like herself" Sirius laughed.

"You're right I can't wait" James said laughing.

"Don't be so insensitive you two!" I said angrily. They were just joking about how Eliza was so hurt, how rude. I don't think I was ever going to understand boy's minds… did any female understand men completely? If there was someone I'd love to meet her.

"She looks like she's in a lot of pain" Remus commented obviously worried. We all looked at Eliza's face to see that it was frowning and her eyes were moving under her eye lids.

I hated seeing her looking so helpless she was always so strong it made me quite uneasy in a way because she always protected me and was there for me. Not that anyone was going to hurt me but it felt weird seeing her like this. She was the rock and I know she always has my back, her beating the Slytherins up showed me that. It was hard to look at someone like that look so vulnerable.

Eliza's skin was a horrible pale colour and she had bandages on her arms and her head, she had a cast on one of her legs and she had a few plasters over cuts that her broom had made as she feel. They were plastered because they were the cuts that wouldn't stop bleeding. I could also see a few bruises growing by the second.

I don't think there had been a Quidditch accident quite this bad in a very long time, definitely the worst one since we joined the school. My heart ached, I hated seeing a friend in pain physical or mental it was horrible! I turned back to look at Sirius and Remus who were on the other side of Elizabeth's bed and noticed Sirius fidget in his seat.

"Are you ok Sirius?" I asked.

"I'm fine" He smiled weakly back at me. "Madam Pomfrey fixed some cuts but I'm pretty sure I'm gunna be bruised like hell in the morning."

"I still can't believe you Nose Dived to save her hitting the ground nicely done mate… not that I didn't think you could do it but you were the one having trouble in practise but then you just did it perfectly!" James congratulated him.

"Thanks, God knows how I did it" Sirius laughed. "But do you know how much more damage that would have done to her if she'd just fallen and hit the floor? Even with me breaking her fall she managed to break like five bones" Sirius cringed slightly probably thinking about it. "I'm actually going to kill those Slytherins" He muttered murderously.

"I don't think that's a good idea Padfoot." Remus warned him "Although they do deserve it."

"I agree they deserve it. They only did it because Eliza threatened Luscious and Severus. She could have kicked their butts all the way to diagon alley if she wanted too, I wish she had now." I said thinking a loud. Everyone seemed to look at me with shocked expressions on their faces. "What?" I asked worriedly.

"_The _Lily Evans wants us to get revenge on the Slytherins? This is a special occasion" James joked.

"Shut up Potter" I laughed. "I wish she'd stop frowning it's breaking my heart"

"Lily I hardly think she can help that" Sirius scoffed.

"I know but I just can't help thinking it's all my fault" I sighed feeling really guilty, before any of them could open their mouths and tell me otherwise I continued. "If I never got worried or upset when Sev called me something rude then she would never have gotten into the argument with the Slytherins and she wouldn't have threatened them which would have meant they wouldn't have tried to kill her today and then she wouldn't be here in the hospital wing. So in the end it's all my fault. " I took a big breath after my rant because I had a lack of oxygen.

Sirius Black's POV

"Lily this is in no way your fault you know Eliza hates Slytherins and any Pureblood who think they are better than everyone else, plus if she'd backed down Sirius and I were going to hex them shitless which would mean two people could have been in here instead." Prongs explained placing a gentle arm around Lily's shoulder, when Lily didn't move away and actually leaned into James's embrace three emotions showed on his face: Pure shock that she was letting him hug her then complete happiness then very quickly followed by guilt as he realized that he shouldn't be happy when Elizabeth was so hurt. Moony and I were both trying not to laugh and we were just about managing it but there were still smirks on our faces. Thank God Lily didn't see them.

We all heard footsteps behind us and turned around to see Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey walking towards us when they reached us Remus greeted the head master politely. "Hello Professor Dumbledore"

"Good evening everyone" He smiled at us, looking over his half-moon glasses.

"Sorry everyone but visiting time is almost over and Eliza needs her rest even when people are not awake having quests is still tiring." Pomfrey warned us she walked away leaving the Professor to talk to us.

"How is she?" Dumbledore asked Lily.

"She's doing alright we think, she's had loads of spells and medicines used on her but she does look like she's in a lot of pain" Lily replied sadly.

"Let us leave her in the capable hands of Madam Pomfrey, there is rarely anything she cannot fix and believe me she's helped me more times than I care to recollect." He smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you for stopping the match Professor, and shielding Sirius and Eliza" James thanked him. "I don't think I could have played well at all knowing what had happened to Eliza and you" He said to me.

"Do not thank me James it was the right thing to do and do not worry Slytherin we disqualified for foul play and we deducted points. Gryffindor won the match" He informed us.

"Bout bloody time someone noticed their foul play" I said laughing with James.

"Oh Lily we've got Prefect Duties" Moony said gloomily, He wasn't the type of person who liked leaving his friends when they were in need. I was pretty sure he was going to spend all of Lily and his duties worrying about Eliza with Lily. It couldn't be helped though they were just to people who cared so much.

"You're right" Lily said matching his tone.

"I guess we all better be off then" James sighed taking his hand back from Lily's shoulder. Dumbledore went to check on another patient while we said our goodbye's to Jones.

"Don't worry we'll come and see you tomorrow" Lily promised touching her hand as she slept.

"You coming Padfoot?" James asked as I made not sign of moving.

"Na, I think I did something to my shoulder I'll be back in the common room in half an hour probably just going to get Pomfrey to check over it." I lied.

"Ok see you later" James replied.

"Later Sirius" Lily waved.

"See you in the common room" Remus smiled sadly.

I walked over to where Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were standing talking and waited for them to finish their conversation.

"Can I help you ?" She asked kindly.

"I think I hurt my shoulder please could you see if there's anything wrong?""

"Of course just take a seat on that bed" She gestured to a bed on the opposite side of the room. I did as she told me.

I'm not quite sure why I wanted to stay but I just couldn't bear to leave Eliza or at least I didn't want to. The way she'd said my name in the snow had tugged on my heart strings, I guess that is the most vulnerable I have ever seen Jones. I also couldn't leave because I hated not knowing things and right now I didn't. Madam Pomfrey hadn't really said anything about what was wrong. She'd commented on a few broken bones and some slight internal bleeding that she'd fixed easily with spells and medicine but for some reason she was acting like there was something else she was worried about.

I saw the Headmaster and her crowd around Eliza's bed discussing something I couldn't quite hear what they were saying but I did hear little snippets of the conversation.

"…Silly to move it from her dorm" Dumbledore muttered.

"Keep her quite" I heard Pomfrey say. I hated this, it seems that I was hearing all the worst sounding parts of their conversation and it made seem like what they were talking about sound awful.

"Later tonight" I heard the Professor tell Pomfrey at the end of their talk. That's it I couldn't stand this I was going to come down later tonight and find out what was going on. I got of the bed and began to leave when I heard:

" what about your shoulder?"

"It's stopped hurting now thank you. I'll come back if it gets worse again." I told her.

Later that night after asking nicely to borrow a certain item of Prong's I crept down to the common room while everyone was asleep I had done this so many times I could do this with my eyes closed. I walked around the books that Lily stacked too high and had always fallen on the floor by morning.

When I made my way silently into the hospital wing I heard talking. I quickly silenced my footsteps until they made no noise and controlled my breathing. Suddenly Madam Pomfrey appeared right in from of me she had walked out from behind the curtains shielding Eliza's bed. I quickly jumped out of the way before we collided as she narrowly missed me I kept walking. I allowed myself a sigh of relief as my heart starting beating again. _Now that was too close!_

As I walked around the curtain I saw Dumbledore hanging something above Eliza's head on the headboard of the bed. I sat on the bed next to them and watched silently as Dumbledore sat back down in the visitor's seat. I then saw that Dumbledore had hung a dream catcher above her head this confused me, I watched as Dumbledore got back up, he began to say charms and spells I'd never heard before around Elizabeth's bed in a circle as best he could, it was more like a semi-circle either way I was extremely confused now.

Why was there a dream catcher? Was that the thing Pomfrey and he were talking about earlier? But I remembered the Professor saying that it wasn't worth bringing something down from her dorm. I wouldn't know though I've never been into the girls dorms… well not recently anyway. I smiled thinking about the good old times where I could snog girls and not hesitate but for some reason now I couldn't… Oh good god… was I _growing up? _

Once Dumbledore had finished the spells he turned around to stare straight at me, he smiled and winked. I couldn't help smiling as he walked. _He always knew everything_I silently chuckled. When I knew there was no one else in the hospital wing I took the cloak off and stared at the sedated Elizabeth. She looked so pale and I imagined what she would look like if she didn't have all those charms, spells and medicines and if I hadn't have broken her fall slightly. I shuddered at the thought. I must stop doing that. When Lily asked me if I was ok earlier I had lied. I wasn't fidgeting because I was hurt I was just worried for Jones and imaging what _could _have happened.

I went to sit in the seat where Dumbledore had just been sitting. She was frowning again I was starting to think that she always did that in her sleep. I took the hand that wasn't bruised and which was closer to me and started to draw circles lightly on it with my thumb. When her face soften my heart seemed to warm slightly and I carried on doing it.

_What was I doing? Why was I even here? _It wasn't because I felt guilty or anything like that because for once it wasn't my fault. I was usually the one doing things wrong. I just hated knowing she was hurt though. I told myself it was because we were really quite good friends now and this is how friends reacted. It just felt weird to see her lying there. I chuckled to myself thinking about how stubborn she was going to be when she woke up and all the medicines and charms had worn off. Eliza was not just going to sit in the hospital wing for a week she was going to get out of there as soon as she could even if things still hurt. She was always so strong and hated to show weakness and this would be what she classed as 'weak'. Elizabeth might let herself off slightly because I think some of the strongest people would still have been in the same position as her if they'd fallen that far and been hit like that.

I stayed there for God knows how long but I was starting to get extremely sleepy. Suddenly I felt Eliza move her hand. Her eyes had snapped open and I remembered what Madam Pomfrey had said 'So if she does wake up she might not act like herself' I stood up slowly.

"Eliza?" I said quietly. Her eyes fluttered shut a few times, she was obviously half asleep. She moved over on her bed to the other side away from me and gently put her hand up to my white T-shirt. She gently grabbed a handful of T-shirt and pulled me towards her. My heart was beating at a weird pace at this point.

"What the hell" I exclaimed in a whisper. Then I realized what she was doing… she wanted me to… lay on the bed with her. I did what she wanted and she began to cuddle up to me. I could feel her warmth as she lay next to me and I strangely enjoyed it. About five minutes later I was still in shock just staring down at her with my mouth hanging open then she put her arm around my side and rest her head against my chest. This was just getting weirder and weirder. Not to say I wasn't enjoying myself, I liked this hidden side of Elizabeth it was sweet and gentle… and warm. In a way she just seemed to warm me up from the outside in and her head on my chest just felt so delicate and light.

Even though she still looked ill I couldn't help noticing how beautiful she looked right now. The way the moonlight reflected off her face showing all the high points making her face look like it was sculpted precisely by someone. The moon also shown off her hair making the usually dark black hair looks almost silver and it was shining like diamonds. She just looked so gracefully lying there with her chest gently rising and falling as she breathed.

"Sirius…" Eliza whispered smiling softly. As soon as my name left her lips my chest suddenly felt tighter like my heart had expanded out of happiness. I'd never felt this feeling before not with anyone of the girls I'd been with or hooked up with. This was a different kind of feeling a feeling that you never want to leave or one that you think you'd di without and all because Elizabeth was dreaming about me… _she's dreaming about me!_ I thought to myself happily and that's when I realized…

I loved Elizabeth Jones.

* * *

**A/N- So school is taking up most of my time and I've got tests... blah blah blah lives a cow... **

**But I do have some good news, I have pre-written a couple of chapters so I can post them once  
****a week while I pre-write the next ones. All these new chapters are all quite long as well ^3^  
****I'm hoping this will become a regular schedule but life has a funny way of getting in the way  
****of writing x**

**Sorry again for not posting and I hope you like this chapter it's quite an interesting one huh?**

**Please let me know what you think by reviewing! ^_^**


	14. The Nightmare

As I lay there completely shocked I couldn't help feeling… happy, a little stupid because the thought that I loved someone had only _just _dawned on me but loving someone felt nice. Proves my parents wrong as well I believe it was my Mother who told me I'd never find someone that would love me and believe in my 'ridiculous' beliefs about purebloods and muggle borns. _Oh now this is not good. _I thought to myself chuckling out loud. "James is never going to let me live this one down" I whispered into the dark room.

Then I felt something else… something physical. I reached behind me to find the source of my discomfort and realized I was leaning on the dream catcher Professor Dumbledore had put above Eliza's bed. I took it off the bed and throw it on the bed next to ours. Jones wasn't going to be letting go of me anytime soon as I looked at her arms intertwined around my waist and there was no way I was going to have that thing digging into me all night.

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around Eliza and smile as she cuddle against me. _When the hell did I become such a sap? _This was the last thing I remember thinking before I must have fallen asleep. I'm surprised I had last that long.

Suddenly I was awoken by a loud noise. I looked around the room disorientated trying to remember what had happened. I tried to find the source of the noise and realised that it was coming from next to me. Eliza had balled her hands up into fists holding my white T-shirt tightly, her knuckles were white she was holding it so tightly. Her head was thrashing slowly from side to side as she shouted and mumbled things.

"Eliza?" I asked quietly.

"No please…" She pleaded as her eyes moved quickly behind her lids. Eliza wasn't awake and seemed to be having a nightmare Merlin knows what it was about but it wasn't pleasant whatever it was. I shook her gently trying to wake her up, the way her body was shaking was killing me.

"Eliza wake up…"

"Don't please… Charlie!" Eliza shouted letting go of my T-shirt and rolling over so she was lying on her back. She was sweating and her hair was sticking to her forehead. She really didn't look very well at all, she seemed to have paled even more than when I was looking at her this afternoon and her breath was coming quickly.

"Eliza! It's me Sirius… wake up" I told her worriedly as I leaned over her.

"Don't!" Eliza screamed as her eyes flew open. I whispered her name as I moved the hair from her face, trying to calm her down. She was staring up at the ceiling trying to breath at a normal pace.

"Eliza…" I repeated. "Look at me…" I pleaded. She didn't look at me but continued to stare at the ceiling I wasn't entirely sure she was quite with it. I don't know how long we lay there but Eliza's breathing steadied to a normal speed and her blinking began to slow and before I knew it she was asleep again. I just stared down at her not knowing what to do.

Suddenly I jumped off the bed and started pacing. "What the hell was that? Who the hell is Charlie?" I whispered loudly to myself confused and angrily. Is this all of the stuff Dumbledore was talking about when he said 'She's been through a lot'. _What the hell happened to her? _Suddenly I got very angry and realized I had no idea what her evil pureblood loving aunt could have done to her. Some of the stuff my parents did to me weren't the sort of thing you mentioned in normal conversation so I wonder what might have happened to her. Who the hell was Charlie as well?

I slumped down in the visitors chair again with a defeated sigh. I looked over to see that she was sleeping almost peaceful now with a neutral expression on her face. _I'm so confused. _One of these days Elizabeth Jones was going to succeed in killing me.

When I opened my eyes they felt heavy and I had a right mind not to open them completely but something didn't feel right. I tiredly sat up straight from the chair I'd slept in all night and realised someone was sitting in the other seat across from me next to Eliza. _Fuck what was the time? _I might have been caught by someone down here.

I forced my eyes to open completely and focused on the person sitting in the chair, I was a little confused and surprised to see Albus Dumbledore sitting quite contently in the chair. I was expecting Madam Pomfrey or at least a teacher who looked angrier than the Professor that I had snuck out of the dorm all night.

"Sir… I…" I began but he held a frail hand up to stop me from talking. Without a word he got up and replaced the dream catcher from where I had taken it off the night before. I watched silently as he sat back down. "Professor… if you don't mind me asking what exactly is that?" I mean I knew it was a dream catcher but why did it seem so important to them?

"It's a dream catcher." He said bluntly.

"I know that Sir" I replied trying not to sound rude. "But why is it so important?"

"I've charmed it, you see Sirius Miss Jones has had a very hard past and that's not an easy thing to go through and it's _very _difficult to survive without any scars." Dumbledore explained. "Miss Elizabeth suffers from very real and very awful nightmares, I charmed this dream catcher" He motioned to where it hung. "…to give her peaceful nights of rest a long with her fellow students because as I believe you witnessed last night, they can be quite loud."

_I'm such an idiot!_ Of course it's a dream catcher! It catches dreams why did I never ever think hard enough about anything if I had only connected the two. "That's what those spells were last night Sir…" I trailed off.

"As much as the dream catcher is successful sometimes it does not work quite properly when put in a new environment, I was merely trying to be cautionary and I'm glad I did it after you moved it last night." He smiled.

"Sir… I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" I started.

"Do not be sorry Sirius you were just worried about your class mate, mistakes happen but remember our mistakes do not define who we are." Albus smiled at me again. I was really going to miss him when we left Hogwarts. He was always forgiving and always seemed to have everything under control. He also always seemed to have a riddle or a saying that fit into any and conversation you could possibly have with him. "Now I suggest you leave and go get ready for class we do not want Madam Pomfrey to find you in here."

"Yes Sir." I said politely. "And sorry again"

"Oh and I can see this to be a sensitive topic between Miss. Jones and you so try and not mention it unless necessary." He instructed with a laugh.

"Yes Sir, see you around" I said goodbye casually.

For the next week Eliza stayed in the hospital wing, she was unconscious for most of it though and I tried to be there when she was. I didn't want to face Jones after what happened; it wasn't so much that I was embarrassed but I could see it being awkward if it was ever talked about. I couldn't see anyone ignoring something like that so I was presuming it was going to be brought up at some point.

Eliza's health got better which in turn meant all the Marauders and Lily felt and were much better. It still made me angry thinking that those Slytherins were just out and about waltzing round Hogwarts like they owned the place but James promised me we'd prank them real good some time. James had convinced Lily that it wasn't her fault and was taking a lot of satisfaction out of doing so. _Obsessed he is! _I laughed to myself as I made my way into the great hall, I think Lily was _finally _starting to come around to James.

_It's about time right? _

_

* * *

_

**A/N- I've been really ill so school work, writing and artwork have been put on hold for about two weeks T_T**

**But feeling much better now ^_^**

**I don't know if I like this chapter but hey :3**


	15. The Fight

**A/N- Sorry this took so long to upload, but I'm extremly proud of this x**

Sirius Black's POV

We had settled down to eat our breakfast at the table and I was enjoying munching on some eggs, it was a Saturday so lots of people slept in and decided to skip breakfast so the hall was only half full, but we all decided to take advantage of our day off. I was really looking forward to relaxing even if I did have homework. I don't know whether it was worth the detention to not do it or whether I would just do what Moony would do and actually complete all my essays. Now that really was a depressing thought: me doing all my homework? _I really am growing up!_

"Anything the matter there Padfoot?" James asked chuckling.

"No why?" I asked confused.

"You just seem to be glaring at your breakfast" He laughed.

"Yeah you se em a little off lately Sirius… not to be rude" Remus smiled.

"Na I'm fine guys" I replied I lied. There wasn't anything really the matter I was just a bit off my game because of this whole Eliza thing it was messing with my head and I was finding it hard to concentrate on anything.

"I think it's got something to do with Eliza" Lily smirked. _Dang it! Why did she have to be so damn clever? _

"What do you mean 'cause she's in the hospital wing?" I asked innocently trying to use my best acting skills but I knew it was going to work… this was Lily Evans we were talking about. My best friend doesn't just fall in love with any old girl _no! _He has to go and fall in love with a genius, I chuckle to myself.

"Can't really pin that one on Sirius I think we've all been a bit worried about Eliza." James defended me.

"You so like her Sirius" Lily commented bluntly.

"Don't be stupid, she's a great mate" I laughed lying through my teeth.

"I think Lily might have a point" Remus chipped in.

"Whose side are you on Marauders or Lil-auders?" I asked dramatically.

"Oh stop being so dramatic" Moony laughed. Suddenly we all heard shouting from outside the great hall, everyone seemed to drop their conversations to listen to what was going on and turned to see what the commotion was all about. As soon as we heard the name Eliza Jones mentioned in the shouting all four of us starting laughing.

"Elizabeth Jones, you need to rest! One more day and then you can see your friends you might not have healed yet!" Madam Pomfrey shouted.

"Speak of the devil" Lily smiled and sure enough not a moment later Eliza hurriedly walked in.

"There's no way I'm spending another day in that prison!" She shouted over her shoulder to Madam Pomfrey who wasn't even bothering to come and get her. I guess she must have figured it was useless especially after Eliza got her reply.

"Dear Merlin what am I going to do with some of these students."

"Merlin… you wouldn't think it but dear old Poppy is actually quite fast" Eliza breathed heavy sitting next to Lily.

"Out of breath?" James winked.

"Just a little" She laughed in reply.

"I was so worried about you Eliza!" Lily squealed hugging her best friend.

"I'm fine you know me Lils" Eliza smiled awkwardly hugging her back.

"Yeah we were all a little worried for a while there" Remus told Eliza.

"You weren't the only one" Eliza chuckled. "Not everyday something like that happens to you but at least I can add to the list." _How long had she been out of the hospital and she's already driving me insane! What was on the list… if she created one! _

"Hey…erm Sirius can I talk to you for a sec…" Eliza said awkwardly. _Oh no! Here it comes. _

"Sure thing" I replied casually getting up and walking out of the hall with her but not before I heard James whisper 'Get in there Padfoot' to me which I answered with two fingers behind my back.

We didn't stop to talk but carried on walking, I was glad though it's less awkward talking about feelings while you walk. Eliza slowed down a little before she spoke. "I just wanted to… you know… thank you for helping me out back there…" She began looking at me quickly.

"It's no problem…" I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"No problem" Eliza scoffed. "No problem would have been saying a spell Sirius you nosedived and God knows what else" She laughed.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" I realised stupidly. Hadn't really occurred to me I'd done all that stuff, I did kind of risk my life for me.

"Now now Siri-kins don't let your head inflate." She joked. It was nice to see her smiling again. Then I realised she hadn't talked about her dreams… _Oh Merlin… _Eliza doesn't remember waking up that night she must have been too drugged up to remember. Plus most people wake up in the middle of the night but just don't remember it because they go straight back to sleep again afterwards.

"…Sirius?" Eliza said cautiously.

"Mmm?" I asked.

"You're a bit zoned out, debating whether you did the right thing on the Quidditch pitch?" Eliza joked again.

"It's a mistake I'm going to have to live with" I sighed dramatically.

"I did just make you miss breakfast too" She chuckled as we seemed to be heading to the common room.

"It's ok I'm not hungry…"

"Gasp! Sirius Black not hungry, shock horror"

"Did Pomfrey give you a sarcasm injection because I think it worked" I joked.

"Sorry" Eliza laughed. Just as Eliza had said the password and was about to open the porthole a First Year beat her too it racing out of the common room mumbling something about being late. They shouted an apology over their shoulder after knocking into Eliza and running down to breakfast.

"Merlin… They were in a hurry" I sighed realising how much I sounded like a cranky old women. Puzzled I looked down at Eliza waiting for her to say something rude about the student that had knocked into her or something funny but she hadn't moved through the porthole and was clutching her side where it'd been hit and was looking down at the ground. "Eliza" I hurriedly moved to look at her. "Are you alright?"

Elizabeth Jones's POV

"Eliza are you alright?" Sirius repeated moving to see what the problem was.

"Nothing" I lied trying to straighten up, the lie wasn't very convincing seeing as thought the word I'd just said came out as a winded whisper. The little First Year went right into my side and although I'd told Madam Pomfrey I was fine… I wasn't _completely _fine but there was no way in hell I was going to stay in that prison a night or day longer. I could manage without being in there so why stay there?

I tried to walk through the porthole and into the common room as smoothly as I could but my side was throbbing. "Do you need to sit down?" He asked worriedly from behind me.

"Don't baby be Sirius, I don't need a seat" I laughed looking at the fire in the common room trying ignoring the fact that I would love to sit but I wasn't going to give into the pain. I could get through this and it'll just make my body tougher for when… or should I say _if _something like this happened again.

"Why do you do that?" Sirius asked with annoyance in his voice. I turned around to see that he actually looked… slightly angry.

"Excuse me?" I asked quite confused at this point.

"Why do you always try and be the tough guy, I know your side hurts and you've probably got a slipping headache because you refuse to take the medication Poppy gave you" He explained.

"It's none of your business what I do and why I do it!" I replied my voice rising slightly. Even though Sirius was right I was too stubborn to listen to what Poppy had said to me.

"It is when I was the one that saved you and you're wasting all the help people give you because you want to look good!" Sirius shouted.

"You've got no idea what you're talking about Black! I don't do things to look good I do things to survive and to keep living. I've learnt from the horrible things that have happened to me and I use them to make me stronger! And just because you saved my life Black doesn't mean you own me now!" I shouted back as I felt my temper rise inside me. Looks like Sirius's ego had enlarged since the accident because he was talking as if I had to consult everything with him like if I got hurt it would affect him in some way.

"I don't think I own you, I just hate seeing you put yourself through hell when you don't need too"

"Like I said my past experiences have made me a better person!" I yelled.

"That's another thing you can stop doing!" He moaned at be again. "…Stop being so secretive about your past, stop mentioning it slyly in conversations but never telling anyone anything about it!"

"Why the hell does that bother you Sirius! It's my life I can decide whether or not I want to share my life story with people or not and what makes you think you're so special I haven't even told Lily about my past!" I argued, I can't believe the crap he was coming out with. _Why the hell did this bother him!_

"You should open up more because quite frankly those 'past experiences' of yours haven't made you a better person you're closed off, secretive and you've hardened. When was the last time you laughed I mean properly laughed Eliza? That sort of laugh where you don't think you could ever stop and you don't want it to because it's so much fun."

"I don't see what the hell laughing has to do with it!"

"Don't you see that's just it, you're missing the important parts of life laughter, happiness… _love!" _He shouted in frustration, what the hell was he trying to do? Give me a lesson in life.

"Love what the hell do you know about love Sirius? And I'll have you know I laugh and I'm happy I also thought I'd made good friends but apparently not !" I yelled at him.

"Dramatic? _Dramatic? _Eliza you feel off your fucking broom and broke Merlin knows how many bones!"

"I've had wors…" I began but Sirius interrupted me.

"Don't say it!" He growled.

"Why in Merlin's name are you being so protective Sirius?"

"Because you need it!"

"I can look after myself perfectly fine I've been doing it half of my life!"

"Sure you can but that's not how I see it or that Slytherin I took care of!" He yelled and then I could see on his face that he regretted saying that because he'd been keeping it a secret until now.

"What did you just say?"

"That Slytherin at the Gryffindor party… I just taught him a quick lesson is all. Told him to back off." He said slowly explaining what he'd done.

"I can look after myself I do not need a babysitter Sirius! You had no right to do that and I'd already told him to jog on! I know no man is even allowed to think about Lily at Hogwarts but if I find out you've told everyone to stay away from me I'll kill you" Sirius didn't reply and I knew that I was right they'd told the whole male population of Hogwarts I was off limits.

"You bastard!" I yelled.

"We were trying to protect you!" He replied.

"How many times have I told you Black, I don't need your help I have survived thousands of things _much _worse than a boy!"

"Is that what you dream about...?" He asked quietly and hesitantly. I was shocked at what he said… I tried to hide my expression.

"Wha… What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Jones" He said rudely. "Dumbledore explained everything after I saw what happens when you have a nightmare. I think if you just opened up and let someone in like Lily you'd have far less nightmares."

"Who the hell are you Sirius my Dad? You have no idea what I dream about and you're acting as if you know the inner workings of my mind and you don't and why the hell were you watching me sleep anyway! I don't need your advice and I don't need your help!" I screamed. Black and I's tempers were getting worse along with our anger as the argument progressed. I was worried this could turn into a duel we'd get killed if we ruined the common room.

"Well I'm so sorry if I'm just trying to help but you're too stubborn to take some advice!" He yelled back. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down but there was still anger in my voice.

"Sirius you don't know anything about me so stop giving me tips on how to live a life you know nothing of." I commented through clenched teeth as I turned to walk up the stairs to the girls dormitories but I stopped dead in my tracks when Black said:

"Who is Charlie?"

It took me a while to respond because I didn't realize how much I must talk in my sleep for Sirius to know so much about what I dream of. I turned around to face Sirius with a blank expression on my face.

"That's none of your business Sirius." I answered firmly anger thick in my voice.

"Who is he? Was he an ex-boyfriend, if he hurt you I'll kill him!" Sirius responded. It only took me a minute to process what he'd just said before I cleared the space between us and slapped Sirius straight across the cheek with a loud crack sounding through the common room. I heard a noise from the porthole and realised the rest of the Marauders and Lily had been standing there but they couldn't have been standing there very long because Lily would have tried to break us up.

"Sirius Black I want you to listen and listen well, stop nosing around in other people's business and stay the fuck away from me and my life from now you arrogant pig!" I spat before barging through the watchers and through the porthole ignoring as the others shouted after me.

Lily Evans POV

_Oh Merlin this wasn't good! _I sighed to myself internally. I'd never seen Eliza so angry or upset, I think she was upset but it was just so hard to tell because anger was Eliza's main emotion when things went wrong. I was _really _angry at Sirius what the hell was he playing at.

"Mate what just happened?" James sounded dumbfounded.

"What did you do?" Remus asked worry clear in his voice.

"Nice going Sirius, maybe you should take her advice for a while?" I said rudely.

"Lily?" James asked surprised that I'd just suddenly turned on his best friend. There was shock written all over Sirius's face too, his mouth was hanging open slightly not quite sure of what to make of what I just said.

"I don't…" He began.

"Charlie is her brother Sirius." As soon as the realisation hit Sirius he sunk to the floor leaning on the sofa with his head in his hands.

"Shit" He whispered softly.

"You mean the bother that died…" Remus's voice trailed off. "Oh no Sirius." He sighed.

"Oh this is going to take a lot to clean up" Potter sighed beside me.

"Do even realise what you've done? Eliza could have kicked your arse in a number of ways but she only slapped you, she's really hurt she may never admit or show it but she is and it's all your fault Black" I rudely reminded him before running out of the common room to go and find Eliza. I know it was cruel to say something like that but Eliza was my best friend and I couldn't ignore the fact that she'd be hurt… badly.

To be honest I thought Eliza had helped Sirius he hadn't had a hook up in _ages_. James just thought it was because he was focusing on Quidditch more but that's Potter not very good on the romantic up keep. I knew it was Eliza I knew from the start but apparently it wouldn't last.

Maybe Sirius and Eliza were just too alike?

* * *

**A/N- **

**IMPORTANT/WARNING: I wanted to let everyone know that for someone reason my account isn't notifying me when I recieve a  
so if you get a reply like two weeks after you reviewed my story ... SORRY x**

**So like I said before I'm really proud of this chapter, there were quite a few drafts of this fight  
some were more subtle some were more rude :L But I really like the fight that I came up with in the end x**

**Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think! ^_^**


	16. The Apology

Elizabeth Jones's POV

Everything had changed since I'd come out of the hospital and it wasn't just the whole 'making the most of life' feeling you get after having a near death experience I was talking about. It was the students at Hogwarts. When I walked past people in the hallways the first week I had come back hundreds of people said things like 'Glad you're back' or 'Hope you're feeling ok now?'. This freaked me out slightly.

I mean the people saying these comments weren't even people I knew some weren't even people I'd seen before. It makes me sound kind of socially retarded when I say that like the thought of talking to people I'd never met was horrible but it was just strange to only have about four close friends to having _many _acquaintance.

It took me a while to realise what had happened. I realised that the majority of the people talking to me now were boys and then I knew for sure. The Marauders didn't have power over who talked or even looked at me anymore not after the fight I had with Sirius. Word must have gotten out that I wasn't taking any crap I didn't want to be looked after because I didn't need it. This made me smile because the Marauders having less power must really be getting to Sirius.

After the argument with Sirius I didn't talk to him for a day to make him suffer and then knowing exactly how to piss me off. I talked to him but only the bare minimum. I hated those girls who used the silent treatment it was pathetic. They just wanted the boy to grovel at their feet and apologize. I didn't want either, I didn't want Sirius to apologize or talk to me. I didn't really care if he was my friend or not and after all the crap he had come out with earlier in the week I didn't want him anywhere near me!

And yes I do have to admit that I might… accidently… on purpose flirt with some of the new found guys at my school. I don't know why it's so much fun to torment Sirius but it was, that probably makes me kind of twisted buy hey… I probably am! I still don't get why losing some of his almighty Marauder power was making him so angry he was acting really strangely about the whole thing really.

Sirius Black's POV 

She drove me mad for two reasons, one: she was giving me the half silent treatment which was actually more infuriating than he just not talking to me and two: I still loved her no matter whether I wanted to yell and scream at her.

I really never thought I'd see the day that I'd be… whipped? I guess if you wanted to use the American term. To be whipped you kind of need to other person to reciprocate the feelings but still I loved Eliza and I realised it more and more, every time I saw her.

I was getting exceedingly hard to live with and I felt really sorry for my fellow Marauders because I was snappy and moody. There was only one reason for this, pure hatred and jealousy. After word got around that Eliza was now 'Unprotected' by the Marauders every buggar in Hogwarts wanted to get in her pants… well some were more innocent and just wanted a date to Hogsmede with her but still I hated them all and it drove me nuts.

It was shameful but I knew what some of them were thinking when they looked at her. Some tried to picture her naked, some tried to guess her bra size. What was really sad is the only reason I knew this was because I used to do the very same things when I was talking to a girl. It was an awful thing to admit to but I was glad I'd changed… changed for the better I hope. It's just a shame Eliza can't see it or if she could see it she was just trying to use it to piss me off.

Elizabeth Jones's POV

As I sat there in the library late in the evening listening to how quite Hogwarts could be without the crazy shouting first years and the cocky jerk sixth years I started to think about things. There wasn't really any gossip about anything apart from the ball, it's all the girls ever talked about now days, which is far enough most people do I'm just not the one to like parties where there wasn't an alcohol… which makes me sound awful. They also kind of remind me of the parties that my Aunt forced me to when she was still alive, True Blood Parties. The worst thing on the face of the planet apart from You Know Who of course.

Suddenly I felt a hand touch my shoulder pulling me out of my thoughts and back into reality. I acted instinctively and would have regretted it if I hadn't have seen who I had just flipped over my shoulder. "Black, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked acting as if nothing had happened.

"I… I was trying to sneak up on you so you'd have to talk to me…" Sirius began obviously a little winded still lying on the floor. As I began to walk away after hearing all I needed to hear, he quickly staggered after me. "Course I should have none that it wouldn't be that easy." I let myself smile at that before turning round to face him.

"I'm Elizabeth Jones nothing is ever easy." I laughed bitterly.

"That's not true" Sirius laughed. I just raised one eyebrow and continued looking at him. "… Not completely true anyway, your life could be harder."

"That's a good point Black… Now is there something I can help you with?"

"I erm… I wanted to say that I'm sorry… and actually you can stop calling me Black too" He began.

"No can do for either Black." I replied bluntly.

"Why?"

"Because I've been hurt to many times to forgive and forget, you'll just do it again." I sighed realising as soon as the words had left my mouth that I shouldn't have said them.

"Aha! You admit it. You've been hurt you're not some all-powerful Goddess with no heart huh?" Sirius smiled smugly.

"Piss off Black." I turned to walk out of the library. Why'd did he always have to be so… so… Merlin I didn't even know what Sirius Black was? Good looking, yes I'd have to admit to that one. Kind… I guess when he wanted to be. Annoying… Yes! All the time. I guess he was many things.

To tell you the truth it was hard not forgiving him because as much as he has his faults everyone has faults Sirius Black just doesn't try to hide his completely from people. Which some would say makes him honest others would just look at the stuff he's not hiding and call him a twit. I guess that are thousands of ways to look at someone's character and I knew for a fact Sirius wasn't wholly bad it's just… you shouldn't just forgive someone like that.

It's like those girls that find out their boyfriends are cheating on them and come running back as soon as the word sorry comes out of their mouths. Lots of people say something like 'Maybe they should've of taken them back but love can make you feel very strange things' … strange enough to take back a cheating rat? If he was cheating on you then he obviously doesn't feel strongly enough about you and I's not just women (don't want to be sexiest) women cheat too.

I knew it wasn't long before Sirius broke down my barrier and made me forgive him but I was NOT giving up without a fight. I think the only reason I've lasted this long and no forgiven him is because I just like to annoy him so much. In a twisted kind of way it makes me feel loved, that Sirius still really wants to be my friend and wants me to except his apology.


	17. The Resemblance

_***Waits for you to start throwing things at me through the screen* **_

_**"I'M SORRY!" XD  
I don't really have a good reason why it's taken me so long to update this chapter hasbeen complete for a while  
****but I wanted to write the chapter after this before I posted this. The next chapter is the last chapter in this story  
and I hope you enjoy them both. **_

_**Sorry again! xxxx**_

* * *

Time at school was as normal apart from the fact that every second Sirius got he would try and apologize to me. It got really bad after James started helping him, I turned into Lily but instead of being asked out I was being asked for forgiveness. It was irritating to say the least but I was determined not to crack.

"Why don't you just forgive him already. I mean I was pissed off at him for a while but it's been like two months Eliza, don't you think he's suffered enough." Lily asked me in the morning on the day of Ogg's leaving party.

"You're too soft" I laughed. "Plus I'm not giving in." I said firmly.

"Why not?"

"Why don't you give in to James?" I asked.

"That's… Don't… You…" She began.

"Exactly." I smirked because I knew it was the same situation. She never gave in… she may be beginning to crack but she had held strong and that's exactly what I was going to do. Sirius just got me so mad talking as if he knew me inside and out. Plus I'm just really stubborn and didn't want to give in so easily… but mainly the first reason.

Lily and I made our way to our Transfiguration classroom unfortunately after the whole 'Lucius Malfoy incident' I had gotten moved across the classroom away from the Slytherins. McGonagall thought that it would help keep me out of trouble. The only problem is a different kind of trouble followed me. Sirius had taken it upon himself to fill the empty seat next to me.

"Hey Eliza, I still need to know your middle name for when we get married" Sirius said winking. I ignored him facing the front of the class trying to focus on what the Professor was saying. "I bet it's pretty like Elizabeth… I know what I'll do. I'll call you Elizabeth _all _the time now" He smirked.

"I know what you're trying to do Black" I said throw ground teeth.

"Oh and what would that be Elizabeth?" He asked innocently.

"You're trying to annoy me so I'll talk to you…"

"It's working" He interrupted.

"You think if I talk to you, you'll be able to trick me into accepting your apology."

"And it's working" He chimed.

"Excuse me if this is what you call working than there is something wrong in your overly large head you have to lug around" I retorted.

"Meow, wow extra feisty today Jones" He smirked. "Remember when we meet at the beginning of this year, I always called you feisty, you've changed a lot…" He continued thinking allowed.

"Wow Sirius extra sensitive today" I laughed. "Remember when we first meet you didn't used to always be PMSing." I continued laughing louder.

"Don't you miss this?" He smiled sadly at me. _Dam him and his stupid good looking face, it was working!_

"Not at all." I lied.

"You're lying, I can tell" He argued.

"That's fine with me if you want to believe that." I sad cooly, I wasn't going to get into any fights and especially not with Black. I'd promised myself that I would change but something Sirius had said really got to me. 'You've changed a lot'. He was right I had, I just don't know if it was for the better. I liked how I used to be, didn't need any help from anybody… had I gone soft? This bug me until the end of the lesson as well as Sirius constantly trying to get my attention. Later on when Lily and I got back to the common room I asked for her opinion.

"Hey Lily…" I began awkwardly.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I've changed… like since I first came back from Hogwarts?"

"Yes definitely" Lily answered.

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"Definitely a good way" She said bluntly. I just laughed. "Not saying you weren't amazing back then…" Lily began realising what she said could have offended me. "But you're so much nicer and friendlier now."

"Friendly, Lily I don't think I'm ever going to be friendly." I chuckled as we walked up to our dorm to get ready for the dreaded party tonight. Lily wouldn't even let me see the dress she was forcing me to wear, she'd kept it hidden somewhere. I might have been able to find it but I don't think that I cared enough to go looking.

"Just a little bit more open and… well happy I guess" She turned and smiled evily at me before opening the door to our room. I cautiously followed her inside warily because of the look she'd just given me. It didn't take long to realise why she was smiling.

Lily had managed to turn our small little dorm into a salon. "I hate you Lily." I laughed.

"Why do you have such a problem with dressing up and looking nice?" She asked.

"I don't I love to party but the parties I prefer are the ones that you try and wear the shortest and tightest dress and the highest heels. The ones when by the end of the night those heels mangle your feet but that's just part of the fun of it." I smile.

"Well this party isn't going to be quite like that" Lily giggled.

"You mean _nothing _like that" I corrected.

"Hey I'm not saying that it's not going to fun, I hear that the band that is playing has a few good looking wizards" She winked at me.

"Yeah and they'll be too busy staring at you than anyone " I said as Lily blushed.

"Stop being stupid" She blushed harder.

"I just know James is going to be on high alert when he sees these good looking wizards… but I get the feeling that you wouldn't mind that so much… am I right?" I smirked walking over to the vanity table and sitting down preparing myself for the torture that was going to be tonight.

"Hey… I… Oh screw you" Lily laughed.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed happily. "It is about time you gave in…" I trailed off realising what I'd said when Lily turned around to look at me with a knowing look on her face.

"That's…" Lily started.

"Don't even start with me Lily" I laughed interrupting her holding a hand up to make sure she didn't go any further.

"I'm just saying that you are going to give in soon and you and I both know it. I am going to so you are." She said knowingly walking over running her hands through my hair. "Shall we begin?"

I sighed loudly. "I guess we could." Lily just laughed at how dramatic I was being .

After a while all of our other roommates made their way into the dorm and marvelled at Lily's amazing use of magic on our room. They were all just as excited as Lily about tonight and after all the tweaking and probing that she did to do my hair I had to admit I was a little but more pumped than I had been before. I still would've preferred to go to somewhere like a rave but that was out of the question.

"Now everyone gather round the unveiling of Eliza's dress is about to happen." Lily said dramatically calling our roommates round with us. They all did as she asked. Well this was it, I did trust Lily's fashion sense but everyone is different and I was worried I was going to hate this dress.

There was really no need to be worried because when she pulled it out from behind a screen we all gasped at how beautiful was. The colour of the dress was gorgeous almost a blood red but because of the elegance of the dress the red became more of a ruby colour. It was strapless with a heart shaped bust line framed with jewels; the waist and top of the hips were accentuated with jewels as well. Once the dress reached mid-thigh the tight body con looking dress burst into elegant flowing folds of fabric. I don't think I could've picked a better dress myself.

"O.." I gasped. "Lily that's amazing, _where _did you get that!" I asked.

"I have my sources" She winked.

"She's right Lily that's stunning, wow Eliza you're really lucky." She said running her fingers lightly over the bust of the dress marvelling at how the jewels shined.

"You're sure it's not too formal?" I asked worriedly. "It's pretty snazzy"

"It's perfect everyone's going to be staring at you!" Lily squealed excitedly.

"That's what I'm worried about" I laughed.

"Now wait here I'll go get changed…" Lily informed as handing me my dress. I decided I might as well get into mine as well.

Our roommates went down to the ball before us because they had their dates waiting, Lily and I were both down dressing now. "Ok you ready? We both walk out at the same time right?" Lily said sounding excited.

"Ok" I smiled, was Lily actually making me excited about this dance? That girl really was a good influence on me I thought to myself.

"1…2" Lily counted. "…3" When she said three I walked out slowly. As soon as we saw each other we gasped and our mouth's dropped.

"Oh Merlin! Lily you look breath taking!" I squealed.

"Me have you not looked in the mirror?" She squealed back.

"Hey you haven't either!" I laughed. "Come on" I ran over pulling her to the large mirror she'd placed in the room. As we looked in Lily smiled obviously pleased with how she look, and I guess my face showed the same emotions but there was something different in mine.

"We look great!" She shouted excitedly. Lily turned and got her bags together getting ready to walk down, she stopped when she realised I was spaced out. "Hey… Eliza, you alright?" She gently touched my shoulder.

"Erm... sorry what?" I smiled sheepishly.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"It's nothing" I laughed quietly.

"No, what is it?"

"I look… I well, look like…." I started.

"Gorgeous? Stunning? Beautiful?" Lily laughed trying to cheer me up.

"Like my Mother." I whispered. Lily was silent for a second as she debated.

"Merlin" She breathed. "You do" I laughed sadly.

I just continued to stare in the mirror. "Are you ready?" Lily asked.

"I'll come down a little later can you give me a minute?" I aske.d "You go ahead..."

"Ok…" Lily didn't sound convinced.

"Oh and tell James I said hi" I turned around and winked. Lily gasped.

"How did you know I was going with him?"

"I know everything remember?" I smiled. She just sighed and laughed.

As I heard the door close behind Lily I slowly turned back to the mirror and was stunned again. I was in no way upset looking like my Mum was nothing I was going to cry about and if I did it'd be crys of joy. I always thought that my Mum was the prettiest women/witch that I'd ever know. I never thought I could ever _look _like her though.

I guess it's because she's gone and unless I look at a photo I don't have the constant reminder of what she looks like but I look like my Mother on her wedding day. She always used to say it was her triple happiest day of her life, getting married to my father, having me and then having my brother were the happiest days of her life. It just felt weird seeing her through me, it felt like seeing her again, it was wonderful!

I realised then that I was getting emotional and for the first time in my _whole _life… _I just didn't care. _I saw my expression in that giant mirror and it was happiness. I was smiling with one small clear tear drop running down my cheek. Then I started to laugh at myself. I felt peaceful.

Then reality came back to me and I whipped the tear from my face and laughed at myself for being so silly. I also put my emotions back in check and made sure I didn't look stupid.


End file.
